Behind the Mask
by EpicicDude
Summary: Jack brewer is many things, a murderer? No, not Jack. What about a criminal? Nope!... Wrong. Jack is both, though not intentionally. Jack thinks he may have just killed someone accidentally. What will he do when he finds out someone saw what he did? Will he do whatever they say to win their silence? Even become a criminal? (WARNING! blood, death, murder)
1. The Stain

**BEHIND THE MASK: Chapter one: The Stain**

**POV: Jack Brewer**

It was a cold night. Unnaturally so for California. I stared ahead of me, not letting anything distract me. I brushed past several night-shoppers as I walked briskly through the streets of Seaford, my mind intent on one thing, and one thing only.

Earlier that afternoon, Ty, the stupid sensei from the Black Dragons had cheated before a match by attacking Kim when she was at home, getting ready for the tournament. She hadn't been unable to take him on by herself and was badly injured. He had broken her leg and bruised her ribs, knocking her unconscious.

My mind went back to that moment. I had gone over to her house to walk her to the dojo since her parents were out of town. I had let myself in, as I always did, and was looking for her everywhere. I finally went up to her room and found her unconscious on the bathroom floor, wearing nothing but tears and bruises.

"Kim!" I had cried, running to her side and staring at her. She hadn't moved. I took a towel and put it over her, careful to maintain her privacy as I turned her onto her back. She was pale. It was then that I looked her over and saw the swelling in her shin. I had wrapped her up carefully; then ran out to look for a phone.

My mind swooped back to the present. I was at the Black Dragons now. I burst through the doors, my face twisted in anger. "What are you doing here?" Ty had asked. "Save it, Ty!" I had growled at him. "I know what you did." He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Oh really? What did I do?" He asked.

I looked around his dojo, it was late, so he was the only one here. "You hurt Kim!" I cried, kicking at him. He dodged and swung a fist. I caught it and twisted his arm back. He elbowed me to the face. I did a side-jump over his back and kicked him where it counted. He whimpered and fell over. I pounced on him, punching. He rolled over so that he was on top of me, now the one driving all the punches. I caught his hands and threw him back. I jumped up and went after him.

He pulled a knife out. "Back off!" he told me. I tried to kick the knife out of his hand, but he was too fast. He pulled back so I would miss, then swiped, cutting my leg. I cried out in pain and leaped back. "COWARD!" I shrieked at him. "Put that down and fight me like a man!"

He laughed. "What's the matter? Afraid of a knife?" he grinned. "ARGHH!" I screamed, running at him. His eyes widened and he tried to stab at me. I punched his arm out of the way and the knife fell somewhere on the floor. I kicked him and he fell back. We rolled around, struggling. I felt my hand grasp something and I took hold of it, thinking I could hit Ty with whatever it was. I did, several times and he stopped moving.

I panted and stood up. I stared down at his still form. "Get up." I hissed, nudging him roughly with my foot. He didn't move. A good bit of blood had settled around him. I cocked my head, panting. His chest wasn't moving. I stared at him, shock slowly taking over. Was he…? NO! He couldn't be… I stared down at the knife in my hands.

I looked at myself. His blood was splattered all over me. "NO!" I cried, dropping the knife, I leaped back, desperately rubbing at the blood to try to get it off. It only smeared it in more. I stared at my hands, stained red.

"No… no, NO!" I ran out of the dojo. I ran harder and faster than I ever had. My fists pumping at my sides. I didn't stop running until I came to the spot I had come to know as my own. It was a garden outside the Seaford mall where I sat when I was depressed.

I slid to a halt, falling down on my knees almost before I was fully stopped. I doubled over, crying out my frustration. I made fists in the air beside my head; then slammed them down in the dirt, uncurling my fingers, then making fists around the soil.

I sobbed my troubles into the ground, sitting up and viciously throwing my fistfuls of dirt. I sat back, panting, my head thrown back, my eyes closed, my arms limp at my sides, my fingers curling and uncurling. I swallowed hard, trying to calm down.

I started thinking clearly again. I needed to get back to Ty. There was a chance he was still alive. I hadn't actually checked his pulse. I had just freaked out by all the blood all over me and the ground.

I slowly stood, my heart still pounding relentlessly. I knew that if he were still alive, he wouldn't be for long, so I made myself run back to him, ignoring the strange looks the random strangers gave me.

Only then, when I was thinking as the crow flies, did I realize how long a distance it was from 'my spot' to the Black Dragon. By the time I got back, I was wheezing, wishing I had my inhaler. But the chance of Ty still being alive drove me on; and I didn't stop to rest.

I went straight to his still form, which hadn't moved since I'd left. I kneeled down beside him, not at all wanting to face the fact that he may be dead. I could just leave him and wash his blood off my hands and forget about it. But no, not me, I was better than that. I would face this like a man.

I didn't stop to think how unfair it was that I was forced to do something no fourteen-year-old ever should. I was forced to shove a motionless body onto its back, forced to stare at the deep stab wounds on a man's chest caused by my own two hands. Forced to raise a trembling hand to his temple. And worst of all, forced to accept that I'd killed a man.

**POV: Rudy Gillespie (the next day, 2:00pm)**

"Hey Kim, how are you feeling?" I asked. Kim smiled and hobbled over to me on crutches. "Okay." She told me. "The doctors wanted me to stay longer, but I _hate _hospitals, so I begged my mom to sign the papers so I could come home, oh that's right, my parents are back from Nevada." She told me. I looked at her sternly. "Shouldn't you be at home, resting?" I asked. "I can relax here just as well as I could at home." She told me, sitting down on the stack of mats.

"Okay, so long as your parents are okay with it." I told her, walking back to the office. "Oh, and when Jack comes in, can you get him to help Milton with his back-kick?" I asked. "Sure." She replied. "Thanks." I went back to my office.

**Still Rudy (five hours later)**

I was in the middle of some paper-work when I heard some commotion outside. I came out, staring at the entire of the Black Dragons, the only person I didn't see was Ty. "Hey! What's going on here?" I cried, walking into the middle of a heated argument between dojo's.

Frank came over to me. "Have you seen Ty?!" He cried. "..no…" I began. "He's missing! And we think he was murdered!" He cried, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me. "What do we do?!" He cried. "Whoa! Slow down! What do you mean, 'missing' When's the last time you've seen him? And what in the world makes you think that?!" I cried.

"Yesterday, when the dojo closed. We've been waiting for him all day! He specifically told us the dojo was going to be open today!" He cried. "The doors were locked, but we finally were able to pick it and went in. There was a _ton_ of blood all over the mats and it was streaked all over the floor as if he was dragged!" Frank cried, blubbering.

"Show me!" I told him. All the kids followed us as the shaken boy led me over to the Black Dragon. We stepped inside, and I could taste something strong in the air, it was metallic and salty. I knew why when we stepped around the corner. As he had described, there was literally _tons _of blood on the floor. I told the kids to stay back, and had Frank come with me as we followed the trail of blood.

It led to the back exit. I opened the door. Frank was hanging on my arm like a frightened child which, at the moment, he indeed was.

I peered out the door. The trail had become thinner, but was still visible. We followed it down the alleyway to a dumpster. "Frank," I turned to the shaking boy. "You may not want to look." I told him. He nodded and took a step back. I put my foot up on a grove and hoisted myself up so I could look down in the dumpster.

What I saw was revolting, and I will carry it in my nightmares. I jumped back down. "Come on, we need to call the police." I told him.

**POV: Jack Brewer (same day)**

I tried to keep a low profile that day, walking around with my head down. After I had gone back and found Ty dead, I had freaked out and did the only thing I could think to do. Get rid of the body. But I had been sloppy. I hadn't cleaned the blood on the mats, or the trail that led to the dumpster. Truth is, I was too scared of being caught if I took the time to do that.

After I had thrown Ty away like he was garbage, seemingly forgetting he had been a human being, I had raced home through the least populated part of Seaford I could find.

When I got home, I immediately ran upstairs and jumped in the shower, clothes and all, trying to get rid of the stains.I had stared at the tub floor, watching the red water drain.

I couldn't believe it. I was a murderer! What was I going to do? The honest part of me –which is 99% of me- wanted to tell Rudy what had happened and get him to help me tell the police. After all, it _had _been an accident. But a murder nonetheless.

I had jumped out of the shower, forgetting to turn the water off as I slugged into bed, dripping wet. I hadn't even tried to dry off.

By the time I woke, it was morning, and my bed was soggy.

I sighed and stared at the sky. What should I do…? The longer I let this wait, the more guilty it would make me seem. I should have run to Rudy right away and told him, or called 911. I hit my head. Of course! I should have called 911! Now it definitely seemed I had intended on killing Ty, being that I disposed of his corpse.

I ran my hands through my messy hair. What in the name of all that is holy, righteous and pure was I going to do? I had freaked out and got rid of him, when what I should have done was tell Rudy what had happened! I needed to find him. I would go now.

I stood up and headed for the dojo, making sure to never have eye contact with anyone at any point in time. While I was walking, someone bumped me. I stumbled, glaring back at them, they were already lost in the crowd. I stood up and brushed myself off, then noticed something on my arm. I plucked it off. It was a note.

_I saw what you did! _

My heart nearly exploded when I read that line. The ink was blood red and thick, not completely dry. I took one of my hands off it and rubbed my fingers together, the thick redness was all over them. It reminded me of… NO!

I looked at it closer. It _was _blood! I stuffed the note in my pocket and headed for the nearest public bathroom. I held my hands under the water for at least ten minutes as I washed the blood from my hands for the second time in two days.

I walked out, my hands still dripping. _Now _I was _really _in trouble. I wrung my hands and scanned the crowd, I saw no one who paid particular attention to me. I pulled out the note, careful to hold it by it's edges and read it again. It was slightly smeared, but still readable. I turned it over.

_Meet me at Hell Creek, 1245 Pinerow. _

It didn't give a time. I sighed. Might as well go now. I stuffed the bloody thing back in my pocket and headed for Pinerow. I remembered where it was from a few weeks ago, we had been going door-to-door handing out Wasabi Warriors flyers for the upcoming match.

My heart ached just thinking about the match. All this had started over the stupid match! _Why did Ty have to cheat? Why did I go there to confront him? Because I was protecting a friend. But why did he have to pull out that knife? The fight would have ended differently if he hadn't pulled the knife… _

I stopped arguing with myself when I reached Pinerow. Now… where was Hell Creek…? I remembered the number, 1245 Pinerow. I looked at the number on the closest house to me. It was 1260. I back tracked a little, down a different road until I reached the gate with 1245 on it. I grabbed the bars to the gate and looked through. It was a mansion, and a rundown one at that. It was just plain creepy.

I was small enough to slip through the bars, thank heavens; I wasn't about to attempt unlatching the rusty thing. I walked timidly down the brick pathway that was grown over with vines and weeds, and a lot of bricks were upturned and out of place. I put on a bravado that I didn't feel.

I stopped at the porch, which was rotting and falling apart. I looked around. I wasn't about to go inside this dump. "Hello?" I called quietly. The door creaked open. I spun around and stared. No one stood in the doorway. I ignored my heart as it thumped against my chest. I felt my stomach churning, and for some reason, I felt tingling in my hands.

I carefully put one foot in front of the other as I crossed the rotting porch. I fell when my foot went through a board. I expected my leg to snap when it hit the solid ground beneath the porch, but my leg hit nothing. I struggled, trying to pull myself up.

I felt the wood splintering under my weight. I stopped, staring at the wood. I carefully pulled my leg up and stepped over the hole, looking back down in the new hole I'd made. I gaped at what I saw.

I was unable to accept what I'd seen without getting down on my stomach and staring down into the hole.

Beneath the porch, was a cell. A cell full of bones and skulls. I swallowed hard. What was I getting myself into?

I pushed myself back up, hurrying the rest of the way across the porch. I stepped inside. The floor here was more solid, thank heavens. I looked around. The room smelled stale, and everything was filthy. I heard the door slam behind me. I spun around to see a figure standing there, arms folded, wearing a mask.

Their clothes were baggy in certain places and tight fitting in others, and the mask was black with strange symbols all over it.

Not sure what to expect, I got into a fighting stance. The person –I'm pretty sure a girl- sauntered over to me, looking me over. I couldn't see any part of their face. She –again, pretty sure female- was shorter than I was. She uncrossed her arms and I confirmed that she was indeed a girl. "Come with me." The voice sounded distorted, as if created by a voice synthesizer.

I followed her. Now seeing her back, I saw a long bit of black hair protruding from a hole in the back of the full-head mask. She led me into a room where several other people sat, all decked out in the same identity concealing garb.

"What do you want with me?" I asked. The leader –I could tell because their clothes were a little different from the rest- The person came over to stare at me through the mask. The markings on their mask were red, and so was their sash and the cuffs on their sleeves. The rest of them was black.

"Jack Brewer?" The person's voice was also twisted by a synthesizer. "Maybe, who needs to know?" I asked, my eyes scanning the others in the room. They all had their arms crossed. I looked back up at the red one. "I do." He replied –figured was a dude, tall, no curves- I shrugged. "I might be." I told him. "Stop playing around, kid, I know who you are." He replied in the same synthesized voice.

"Then why did you ask?" I unfolded my arms. "To see what you would say." I blinked. "Okay…" I looked around. "What do you want with me?" I asked again. The man turned and put an arm over my shoulder. "Look around you, Jack." He told me. I did. The place was a dump, no matter how many times you looked at it. I looked back up at him. "Welcome to The Mask Force." I pulled away from him, not amused by the pun, 'mask force' and 'task force'

"What do you mean, 'welcome to'?" I demanded. "Well, you have two choices, Jack. Blood saw you kill that man, and she's willing to testify against you in the court of the law." He told me, gesturing to the girl who had led me in. I looked over at her. She was staring at me. I swallowed. Were they trying to force me to join? Yes, the answer was yes.

"You're new name is Stain. Pain! Get him some clothes!" he told another of The Mask Force members. The person brought me one of their black suits. I hesitantly took it and put it on. I put on the mask and stared at myself in a mirror. What had I gotten myself into?

**(A/N: I know the beginning is sort of rushed, sorry about that. I'm not really sure if I should continue... [lease let me know if you think I should! REVIEW!**


	2. Red

**Chapter two: Red**

**POV: Jack Brewer: 'Stain' (a few hours later)**

"Alright, you know what to do." Red slapped my back with his gloved hand. I looked back at him through my mask. I hated him for this. I looked over at Blood, who would be accompanying me on my first robbery in my life. Normally, I was the one stopping robberies, not participating in them!

I tensed up, then jumped, grabbing the edging on the side of the building next door and held on for dear life, we were, after all, several stories above the ground. I waited patiently for Blood, who jumped and grabbed my waist. She moved around to the front of me and I wrapped my legs around her, allowing her to let go.

I looked down. So far so good. She looked up and gave me the thumbs up. I carefully began edging my way along the blessedly sturdy pipe. She tapped my leg and I stopped. I felt her slide out from my grasp. She was in. I reached down with one hand and she grabbed me. I let go of the pipe and she pulled me in.

I panted. "You know that would have been easier if we would have used a rope-" I started, my voice was contorted through the mask. "SHH!" She hissed, kicking me. I shut my mouth. She turned back to the mission. I kept a lookout in the little office we were in while she broke into the safe.

An alarm went off. "Ready for this, rookie?" She asked, getting ready to fight as a security guard ran toward us from the hall. "No." I replied, though I was talking about being ready to start a life of crime. I was indeed ready to fight for my life. She kicked the guard, who had a taser gun. "Keep him busy!" She told me, going back to the safe.

I obeyed, reluctantly. The guard, I had to admit, put up a pretty good fight. He shot the taser at me and I was only just able to duck. I kicked him in the face and he fell over, out-cold. "Come on!" I looked at Blood, she had the duffel back full of the money. I looked back at the guard. I had to make sure he was okay.

"Stain!" She cried, agitation showing through her voice, even through the synthesizer. I reluctantly left the man and came over to her. "Do _not _jeopardize our mission!" She hissed. I nodded. We heard someone coming. I grabbed her by the waist and helped her out. She reached down a hand and helped me out.

I nearly lost my footing on the window sill when I felt a bullet whizz past my leg. "GO, GO!" I told her. She had the duffel bag tied to her wrist as she edged along the pipe. "Hurry!" I told her, I was still in the line of fire. She moved faster and I was soon out of the immediate way of the bullets –that is, until the guard stuck his head out the window and aimed right at me.

My eyes bulged as I saw him pull the trigger.

**POV: Jack Brewer 'Stain' (an hour later)**

I moaned and opened my eyes. "Don't move." I heard a voice say. I blinked. We were back in the old mansion. I stared up at a surprisingly beautiful girl. I blinked. Who was it? I saw the long black hair and knew it must be Blood. "What, happened?" I grimaced. "You got shot, that's what happened." She replied. It was strange, hearing her voice without a synthesizer.

A man leaned down and slapped me. "That, is for jeopardizing the mission!" He informed me. I grimaced again. He was still wearing his mask. It was Red. "Sorry, Red… I just…" I sighed. "He needs time to break his old habits." Blood told him. I blinked, surprised. She was the last person I'd ever imagine would stand up for me.

She saw my look. "What?" She laughed. "You think I care about you?" She laughed again. "No. But what I do care about, is that you cost us the money. I had to drop it to catch you." Her piercing green gaze locked with mine. I swallowed. _Beauty is only skin-deep. _I reminded myself. _On the outside, she may be an angel, but on the inside, she's a witch. _

"Where did I get shot?" I asked, dreading the reply. "Your arm." She told me. I sighed with relief. At least it hadn't been anywhere vital. "Other than that major screw up, you did well." She told me, helping me sit up. "You will be a great addition to our team." She gave me a great smile.

I smiled wryly at her. "Don't think I plan on staying." I told her. Her smile disappeared. "Why not?" She asked. "I'm not cut out for the whole, 'crime' thing." I told her, looking at my arm. She crossed her arms. "I wasn't, either, when I first joined." She told me.

I looked around. The rest of The Mask Force seemed to have vanished. "Why?" I asked her. "Why what?" She asked. "Why did you join?" I asked. Her smile faded again. "That's none of your business!" She snapped after a few moments. She stood up abruptly. "Sorry." I muttered, rolling my eyes.

She glared at me, then grabbed my uninjured arm and made me stand. I was a little wobbly. "Let me show you your luxury suite." She told me, sarcasm laced in her voice and written clearly on her face. I grabbed my helmet-mask and followed her. "Right in here." She gestured for me to enter a room.

I did, looking around in disgust. The room was filthy; there was dust and cobwebs everywhere. The curtains were torn and the wallpaper was falling down in some places. I looked back at her. Her face was amused, her arms crossed. She dipped her head slowly, indicating for me to continue into the room.

"Does everyone have a room like this?" I asked, looking up and seeing holes in the ceiling. "A room like what?" She asked innocently, walking in and looking around. I rolled my eyes. "Never mind." I told her, plopping down on the bed –a mistake. A cloud of dust rose, gagging me. I jumped forward, coughing and wheezing. I dropped the mask-helmet and grabbed at my throat, wheezing. I fumbled in my pockets. My inhaler was gone!

"Where's my…" I looked around desperately, my throat constricting. "This?" She held up a little blue thing. I squinted. My inhaler! She held it out and I reached for it. She pulled it back. I looked at her, frustrated. She was standing there with my inhaler while I was here choking to death!

"I will only give this to you if you swear a life-debt." She told me. I was willing to do anything at the moment to make the choking stop. I nodded, reaching for it again. This time she handed it to me. I desperately popped it into my mouth and sucked in the medicine.

I relaxed. "Now, about my life-debt…" She smiled. Oh no. She couldn't possibly want a favor already? I narrowed my eyes. "What?" I asked, putting my inhaler in my pocket. She folded her arms and strut a circle around me, looking me up and down. She was smirking the whole time. My heart sank. Why did I get the feeling she was going to demand something impossible?

She finally stopped in front of me, rubbing her chin and smiling. "What?!" I demanded, folding my arms. "You, have to do whatever I tell you, whenever I tell you, no matter what." She smiled triumphantly. My heart sank, surely that wasn't worth my inhaler? Then again. I would have passed out and probably died without it…

"Fine." I agreed. She held out her hand and I shook it. She smiled. "Goodnight, Stain." She told me, stepping forward and kissing me gently –to her credit, just on the cheek- and walked out. I sighed and stared after her, shaking my head. I had a feeling she was going to have fun ordering me around.

I pulled all the sheets and blankets off the bed and shook them out, and was forced to open the window. I let them air out and continued trying to tidy my room.

I was sitting on my now clean-ish bed when someone came in. I looked up. The person hit me and I fell back. "What was that for?" I cried, jumping up. The person pointed to the symbols on their mask. "Don't you recognize a higher rank? Stand and salute!" They told me in their distorted voice.

I stared at them, then realized I had been wearing my mask for the heck of it. I took it off. "Sorry, I'm new." I told them. They stared at me for a moment. "It seems Red has forgotten to instruct you on the disciplines of living with The Mask Force." They crossed their arms. "Actually, I just joined yesterday." I told them. "What happened to you arm?" They asked.

"Little mishap on my first assignment." I told them. "You've only been with us for a day and you've already been on a mission?" They cried. "Well, yes…" I started. "You must have impressed Red. I'm Death, by the way." He told me, extending his hand. I found it strange someone that was a part of The Mask Force could seem so…_normal, _when he wasn't talking about weird stuff.

I took his hand and shook it. "Ja… Stain." I corrected myself just in time. He nodded. "What grade?" He asked. "Ninth?" I asked, not sure what he meant. He stared at me. "I thought you said you just joined?" He asked. "What do you mean by 'grade'?" I asked. "What level?" He asked. I shook my head, shrugging. "Huh, well Red's being very slack. He's not even told you what grade, what about class?" He asked.

I shrugged helplessly. "Well, we'll just have to do something about that." He told me. "Come on." I followed him.

The guy stopped and tapped on a door. "Come in." Called a distorted voice. Death opened the door and walked in. He walked over to Red, standing straight and tall in front of him.

He took his right hand and put it to his forehead, as is the traditional salute, and he swung it out, then back in to his neck and made a slicing motion. I swallowed hard. Was that the salute? Pretty gruesome if you ask me. "Yes, what is it, Death?" He asked, his voice contorted by the mask.

"It's about the new recruit, Stain." He told him, beaconing me over. "He hasn't been shown any of our ways, I nearly pummeled him for misconduct, turned out he wasn't shown how to behave. I would personally like to take him under my knife, sir." He requested. I didn't like how he changed the term, 'take him under my wing' to 'take him under my knife,' it made it sound like he was going to kill me.

Red stared at me through his mask for several moments. "Very well, Death, you haven't had a dull knife in a while. Good luck with this one, he's going to be a handful." Red told him in a very conceited manner. Death saluted again and had me come out with him.

While he had been talking to Red, I had had time to examine Red's room. It was exactly like mine, only darker. The walls were black, with splashes of red –hopefully paint- all over them. The bed was clean and there was no dust or dirt. But plenty of weapons helter-skelter all over the desk and floor and bedside.

I walked briskly, matching Death's pace as he walked down the long hall. "The first lesson," He told me as we descended the stairs. "Is that your mask should remain on at all times. Should you ever be seen with it off by anyone who we do not know may recognize you, and turn you in to the police." He told me.

I put my helmet back on. "Good. The second lesson, is the salute. You will _always _stand and salute a superior when they enter the room, or if you enter a room and they already occupy it, understand?" He asked. I nodded. "How do I tell when someone is a higher rank than me?" I asked.

"Good question. Let me see your mask." He held out his hand. I gave it to him. "See these markings?" He pointed. I shook my head. "What markings?" I asked, wondering if I was missing something. "Exactly. Dull-knives never have markings. You are a Dull-knife, first class." He told me, handing the mask back to me. I put it back on.

"What are you?" I asked. He folded his arms. "I am a Cleaver, third level. The highest rank you can be is Blood-sword. There can only ever be one Blood-sword. The blood-sword is the leader, they make all the decisions, and call all the moves. Right now, Red is the Blood-sword." He told me, folding his arms. "You can tell mainly because of the red in his uniform, but also the markings on his mask, come here." He brought me into another room, where there were many Mask's walking around.

"This is the training room." He told me. "Am I the only Dull-knife?" I asked. "No, there are three other Dull-knives." He told me. "Pain, Fear, Sorrow, come here!" He called. Three people came over, they all stood straight and tall and saluted with the same gruesome neck-slit at the end. It sent a chill down my spine.

"This is our newest Dull-knife, Stain." He told them. "I'm Sorrow." The shorter one, a girl, extended her hand. The other two kept to themselves. I shook her hand. "How big of a group are you?" I asked after they had gone back to what they'd been doing. "Oh Stain. We're not just a group. We're an organization! There are millions of us, all over the world." He told me, clapping me on the back and squeezing my shoulder. "Look around, Stain. This is the life." He told me.

I stared around me in disbelief, shaking my head. I sighed. "Whatever you say, Death." I told him. He sat down and I did the same. He handed me a book. "That has all the symbols in it, for every level in each class. I want you to memorize them and be able to salute properly to higher ranking Masks." He told me. I nodded, skimming through it while he continued talking.

"In order for any person to become a member, they must have first made a kill. Who was yours?" He asked. I looked up from the book. I swallowed hard. "I… really don't feel comfortable…" I began. "Now Stain, that is another rule. You must not let regret form. You should be proud of your first kill." He told me.

I stared at him, thinking to myself, _Is he freaking serious? I mean, what the heck? _Had it not been for the mask, he would have seen my gaping expression, but he interpreted me staring at him as a sign of interest in what he was saying. "Every member in our clan has killed someone." He told me. I looked around at the many, many people in the room. These people had killed so many…

I looked back at him. "How many of them joined this force willingly?" I asked. He cocked his head. I was curious of the expression hidden behind his mask. "…Most…?" He shook his head, shrugging. "Why, are you still having doubts?" He asked me. I nodded. "I just don't feel comfortable with all this." I told him, looking around. "Get used to it kid, once a member, always a member. You try to leave and we'll do more than just kill you."

I didn't like the way he'd said that. It sounded more like a threat than a friendly warning, even through the voice synthesizer. I nodded slowly. "Good. Now, take that book, and… this one to your room and read them. I'll check in on you later." He told me. I took the two books he gave me and went back up to my room.

I sat down on the bed, staring at them. One was a handbook for all the symbols, they other was a rulebook. I decided I should read that one, so I knew what not to do. I opened it.

_Rule one: Your mask should always remain on your head._

_Rule two: you will always salute to higher-ranking Mask's_

_Rule three: you may not join the force unless you have made your first kill_

_Rule four: There is no room for disorderly conduct, all misconduct will be punished, no exceptions_

_Rule four: You may not eat until you have passed the test taken every day_

_Rule five: Not in any point in time are you allowed to call another Mask by their real name, once their name has been changed, their old identity is only used for outside-world excursions_

_Rule five: In order for a Mask to become Blood-sword, they must strike the killing blow to the current Blood-sword and claim the name_

_Rule six: There is to be no contact with the outside world_

_Rule seven: Disobedience is not tolerated_

_Rule eight: Life-debts are honored for life, no exceptions_

_Rule nine: Complete cooperation is required_

_Rule ten: Do not think for an instant that any other member will hesitate to kill you if you Wrong them in any way_

_Rule eleven: Lock your doors at night_

I looked up at the clock. It was late. I jumped up and bolted the door, then sat back down and continued reading.

_Rule twelve: No member, at any time is permitted to leave The Mask Force, any deserters will be tracked down and killed_

_Rule thirteen: Your force-mates are your family, no member is left behind_

_Rule fourteen: Your undivided loyalty is required_

_Rule fifteen: Life is pointless, destroy it whenever possible_

The rules went on and on, but I stopped reading when I got to that one. _'Life is pointless'? What do these people think gives them the right to believe that? And what about their own lives? Are they pointless too?_

Many, many thoughts swirled through my mind at that moment. The main of them being, _What have I gotten myself into?_

**POV: Kim Crawford (the next day)**

I limped into the dojo on my crutches. "Guys, has anyone seen Jack lately? I haven't seen him since the tournament." I asked, looking around. The others were shaking their heads. "I was about to ask you guys if you knew what was up with him, he hasn't been in lately. I'm going to go call his mom." Rudy told us, walking back into his office.

I sat down on the mat pile set down my crutches. "I hope the murderer didn't get him." I said quietly. Ty's killer was still at large, the police were searching the area, but they had still not found any clues. I sighed and turned on the TV Rudy had installed. It was on the news.

I left it there in case there was anything new on Ty's killer. Right now, it was saying something about a break-in at a building not too far away. I leaned forward, interested when it showed amateur film of two daring robbers as they dangled from a pipe that ran along the building.

Suddenly, a security guard stuck their head out the window and took aim. I gasped when he fired and the one closest to him began to drop. The second robber dropped something and grabbed him. He appeared to be out-cold, because he hung limply from the person's grasp. I saw another robber on the roof take aim at the security guard and take him out, then reaching his hand down and helped the other two up.

Whoever these people were, they were pretty good. The smaller one on the pipe had been hanging by one arm while holding their fallen robber-mate. My attention was drawn to the headlines on the bottom of the screen.

**'The Mask Force strikes again!' **

The Mask Force? What was that? Rudy came out right at that moment. "I couldn't get a hold of her; it doesn't seem like anyone's home." He told us. "Hey Rudy? Do you know what 'The Mask Force' is?" I asked. "Oh, yeah, they're an elite force of mass-murderers and robbers. They can pull of the highest of robberies and get away with them." He told me. "It looks like they didn't get away with this one." I told him. "What happened?" He asked. The screen had already gone to commercial. I muted it.

"They were robbing an office building of some sort, I forget what building it was. And it seemed like they were going to get away, but one of them got shot and started to fall, the other caught them while a third one took out the security guard. But they lost the money. They got the whole thing on video." I told him. "Really? They haven't been caught on video in years!" Rudy cried. I shrugged, turning off the TV.

"I… think I'm gonna go home." I told them. "You want me to drive you?" Rudy offered. "No, I'm fine." I told him. "Okay, be careful." He told me. "Here, I can walk you home." Jerry offered. "Okay." I nodded and headed out.

We were halfway to my home when I saw a robbery going on in a jewelry store. "Jerry!" I hissed. "What?" He asked. "look!" I pointed. We got down behind a park bench and watched. There were three of them, just like last time. One held a gun to the cashier, the other stood guard while the third raided the cash-register.

Jerry took out his phone and started recording. "Dude, this is nuts, two spotting in two days!" He hissed. "Jerry, Rudy said they never leave witnesses alive!" I told him, elbowing his ribs. He didn't reply. "Jerry! We have to help the cashier!" I told him. He looked at me. "You're in no shape to fight." He told me. "I can try." I insisted. "No, I'll do it, here, record this." He handed me his phone.

"Jerry! No, you'll be killed!" I hissed. It was too late, he was already in the building. I had no choice but to sit and record the whole thing. One of them turned on Jerry as soon as he went in. He was the only one I could see that didn't have markings on his mask thingy. He seemed to freeze. Jerry kicked him. The one with the gun pointed it at Jerry. I cringed, not ready to see Jerry get shot, he was a great friend.

"No!" I whimpered. To my surprise, one of them, the one Jerry had kicked, jumped up and took the gun from his partner. I heard him yell, "NO!" Hope budded in my chest, to be ripped apart when he pointed the gun at Jerry's head. "This one's min." I just barely heard his words. I covered my eyes, no longer focusing on recording.

I whimpered when I heard a gunshot.

**(A/N: Just to REMIND you, Stain is Jack! Okay? Just to remind you, Jack is the one without the markings on his mask... sooooo, for anyone who caught that, Jack just shot Jerry! DUN DUN DUN! lol, REVIEW!**


	3. The Test

**Chapter 3: The test**

**POV: Jerry Martinez (right after he went inside)**

"Yo! This robbery is _over!" _ I told them. "Take him out, Stain!" I heard one of them say in a distorted voice. 'Stain' turned on me and seemed to freeze. I took advantage of that and kicked him where it counted. He fell back. To my dismay, the guy with the gun pointed it at me.

"NO!" The one called Stain cried, jumping up and grabbing the gun. "What are you doing?" The other hissed. "This one's mine." Stain said darkly. I swallowed hard, staring at the gun pointed at my face. "Hurry up, Stain." His partner encouraged him. The other two took off, and Stain was left alone with me. I heard a sickening gun-shot and cringed, wondering where he'd shot me. I opened my eyes, not feeling any pain. He was gone. I looked at myself, feeling all around my body for holes.

"Whaaaaaa?" My voice went up really high, even for me. I looked around and saw that there was a hole in the wall right next to my head, literally centimeters away. The dude must have just missed. I gulped and spun on my heel. I looked back and forth. The ninja-like dudes were completely gone with no trace.

I saw Kim, hunkered over on the ground, crying, my phone lying on her lap, still recording, but not picking anything up but her sobs and a great view of her lap. "Yo! Kim!" I cried, running to her. "Jerry!" She cried as I kneeled in front of her. She grabbed my arms and stared at me in disbelief, her eyes red. "Bu-but, he shot you!" She cried.

"He missed by like, less than an inch." I told her. What she did next surprised me. She hugged me. "I'm so glad you're okay." She told me quietly. I smiled and hugged her back. She pulled away, embarrassed as she wiped her face. I helped her up and grabbed her crutches, handing them to her. She gave me my phone. I took it and pointed it to my face.

"I just survived a Mask Force robbery!"

**POV: Jack Brewer 'Stain' (right after the robbery)**

It really surprised me to see Jerry trying to stand up to us. I had been initially too stunned to move, and Jerry had taken advantage of that to the fullest. I tensed just thinking about how painful that'd been. I had to admit, I was impressed at his bravery, and dumbfounded at his stupidity. Surely he hadn't thought he could take us on?

I shrugged, just glad I had been able to 'take him out' before Blood had. I sighed, trying to pay attention as Red outlined the robberies we were to pull over the next week. We were all sitting cross-legged in front of him, watching him draw out a plan on a chalk-board like a teacher and a bunch of students. The similarity sickened me.

The Mask's would even occasionally raise their hands and ask questions, then scribble down notes in their notebooks. I had been given one as well, but so far, I'd only doodled in it. I sighed and rested my elbow on my knee, supporting my masked head with my fist. It was starting to get stuffy in this thing. I wished I could take it off, but I'd already been warned about the consequences of that.

Sorrow poked me. I looked at her. She slipped a note to me. My stomach churned as I remembered doing this in class a couple days ago. I took it and was able to read it with surprising ease. Red couldn't see our eyes, therefore couldn't tell what we were focusing on. I opened it.

_Meet me my room after class, room 12 third floor. ;)_

I glanced over at her. She gave me a thumbs-up. I sighed again, putting the note in my pocket. Now it _really _reminded me of school. It was really starting to disturb me. I once again attempted to focus my mind on Red, but it was nearly impossible. After a while of useless teachings –by my standards- Red dismissed us, telling us as we gathered our things that the Dull-knives are to regroup here before lunch for the daily test.

I was glad the test was coming up soon, I was really hungry. Sorrow took my arm and started yanking me. I let her pull me. We bolted up the stairs, dodging Masks and finally reaching the third floor, she headed straight for her room. She closed the door behind her. "What's this all about?" I asked.

She took off her mask. I was taken aback by how young she was. She looked about my age, maybe even a year younger. She smiled at me. "Hey! Sorry, I'm just tired of hanging out with brain-washed Masks, I wanted to hang out with you before you became one of them." She told me. I stared at her. "What do you mean?" I asked. She shrugged.

"You can take off your mask." She told me, sitting down on her bed. I was unsure. "Don't worry, so long as you keep it in your hands, you can have it off." She told me, opening a little container that was on her bedside. I hesitantly took it off. She stared, eyes wide. "What?" I asked, sitting down next to her. "…Nothing…" She told me, still giving me that look.

I shrugged. She shook her head, then popped something into her mouth. "Want one?" She asked, offering me a little candy. I shook my head. "I don't think we're allowed…" I told her. She shrugged. "Your loss." She popped it into her mouth as well.

I looked around her room. It was actually very nice. It looked like a room that would belong to any normal teenage girl. Pink. It was very, pink. And had a lot of ruffles. How in the world had a girl that seemed so normal ended up in a place like this? I looked at her. She had a notebook in her hands and was doodling. I peered over her shoulder. It was a picture of unicorns and flowers, all jumbled and mixed together. It was really good. But it didn't fit in at a place like this!

I stared at her. "What?" She asked, smiling and looking up. "Why are you here?" I asked. She sighed, her eyes going back down to her book. "I accidentally killed somebody." The faintest hint of a southern accent bled through at that quiet sentence. My heart skipped. _Finally! Someone other than me who isn't here because they want to be! _I thought, then I thought again. She'd never said she didn't want to be here. She'd just said she hadn't killed them on purpose.

"Who?" I finally asked. She scratched the back of her head and I saw little tears in her eyes. "My little brother." She told me, sniveling. I gave her a sympathetic look. "How did it happen?" I asked sensitively, not wanting to bring up a sore subject. She closed her eyes and swung her legs back off the bed, letting them dangle beside mine. She stared at our legs.

"We were playing with dad's gun, even though dad told us not to –so many times- and…" She swallowed. "I had it and, I didn't know the safety was broken. I pretended to shoot him, and he just laughed, so I got mad and… pulled the trigger a-and…" She swallowed again.

"I didn't know the safety wasn't working!" She cried, putting her face in her hands. "I got scared and ran away, and I was given a note….it led me here." Her voice trembled. It was scary how close her story was to mine. "That was last year." She told me. "But you're still just a Dull-knife." I interjected. She looked up, a disparaging smile on her face. "Yeah, because I'm not good at crime, and I never will be." She told me.

"I know the feeling." I told her, sighing. "I just want to go home, I want to tell my parents, they think that I was kidnapped, and they probably think I'm dead now…" She closed her eyes, pain written on her pretty face. I sighed and stared at the floor. "I-I'm just glad you're not bloodthirsty, like the others." She looked up at me, smiling miserably.

I smiled back at her. "And I'm glad I have someone to talk to that's not like the others." I told her. The door burst open. I put on my mask and jumped up, recognizing a superior. I saluted and Sorrow did the same. "Red is calling for all the Dull-knives, it's time for the test." The Cleaver told us. He disappeared out the door, leaving us to follow him. I looked at her. "What are the tests?" I asked in my synthesized voice. She sighed. "You'll find out."

Twenty minutes later, I was beginning to regret asking that question, I would have preferred not knowing. I stood, staring at the dojo from on top of the building across the street. "Ready for this, rookie?" Red asked. "Not really." I admitted. He laughed and it sounded downright creepy through the mask synthesizer.

I sighed and climbed down the building, sneaking across the alley between the two strip-malls. I could see all my friends in the dojo. My hart broke. My test for today was to go in, fight them, steal the money from Rudy's office –I knew exactly where he kept it- and get out.

I sighed and went in. No one noticed me at first, but it was kinda hard not to notice someone dressed like a suped-up ninja. "Hey! It's one of those Mask people!" Eddie cried. Jerry stopped, mid-kick. I got into a fighting stance. "Rudy!" Kim cried. The office door opened and Rudy appeared, dressed in his sensei gi. He recognized me as a Mask right away. "Kids, stay behind me." He told them. He got ready to fight me.

I kicked at him, he caught my leg and pushed me back into the knee-wall. I kicked with my other leg and got him pretty good. He stumbled back and I chased after him, kicking at him viciously, feeling wretched. Rudy glanced back fearfully at my friends, and a new glint came over his eyes. "You can't hurt these kids!" He cried. "I won't let you!" He charged me and I was taken off-guard. I fell onto my back. He threw a punch at my face. I side-stepped, pushing his arm away and hitting the side of his face.

He grabbed my arm and flipped me. I moaned, then had to recover quicker as I saw him getting ready to slam down on top of me. I rolled out of the way. Our fight was quickly becoming faster-paced. I had never fought Rudy this hard before. He swung a kick at my head and I ducked, spinning and kicking my leg out, tripping him. He fell to the ground, catching himself and was up in an instant.

I glanced at the others, cheering him on. I wasn't going to get out of this without, one; hurting myself, or two; hurting Rudy. Rudy wasn't going to give up. Rudy's skill and years of experience were starting to show when he knocked me off my feet. "Someone call the police!" He cried, jumping on top of me and holding me down. "I already did!" Milton told him.

My heart leapt. Oh no. I needed to hurry things up. I rolled, getting Rudy under me. _Sorry Rudy. _I thought, pulling my arm back and slamming my fist into his face. He continued struggling for a moment, then went limp, his head lolling to the side. I got off him, staring at his still form, then looked up at my friends. They all stared at me in fear.

Not wanting to waste any more time, I ran past them into Rudy's office. I fumbled through his drawers and grabbed the key. I then ran over to his filing cabinet and unlocked it. I pulled out an envelope and drew out another key, then ran to the bathroom in his office and opened the drawer and shoved my hand up as far as I could. I grabbed the little tin box and stuffed it in my pocket. I ran out, pausing to look at the kids as they were all huddled around a still out-cold Rudy. I despaired for a moment when I saw blood on Rudy's face.

Jerry gave me the dirtiest look I had ever gotten from him before. I took off again, hearing sirens. I didn't stop running until I came to a back alley where I had been told to meet them afterwards. I doubled over, panting. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt a hand clap my back. I sighed and resumed my doubled position after seeing who it was. "That was impressive! Taking out a third degree black-belt sensei." Blood praised me. "Impressive indeed." Red agreed.

"Where's the money?" Blood asked. I straitened up, still panting and pulled it out of my pocket. Handed it to Red. He clutched it in his palm. "The only thing." He started. Oh no. I could sense it coming, the lecture. "You didn't kill him?" I could imagine him raising an eyebrow under the mask. "No, need… to." I panted. He shook his head, disapproving, but couldn't help but still be impressed.

"Looks like somebody's eating good tonight." Death clapped my back and began walking me back toward the mansion, his arm over my neck. Red and Blood followed closely behind. I had finally regained my ability to breathe normally when we got back to the mansion. I was glad I hadn't had an asthma attack from all that running. It wouldn't due for Red to know I had a weakness, Blood already knew and that was bad enough as it was.

"How'd you do?" I was immediately joined by Sorrow as I entered the rickety old building. "Well, I get to eat." I told her. "Congrats!" She told me. "I do too." She linked her arm with mine. By now, Death had released his grip on my shoulder, and if I had to admit it, my shoulder would be sore for a while.

We were led to the dining room, where a huge table held dozens of Masks. I took a seat with the other Dull-knives, since all of the classes seemed to be sitting together. Red, of course, had the end of the table. He held up his glass, which held a red liquid. _God, please no… _I thought, desperately hoping these barbarians didn't actually _drink _blood.

I looked at my own glass, swallowing the bile I felt rise in my throat and holding up my glass as everyone else did. "To the spilling of blood!" Red cried. There was a chorus of 'here here'(s). I swirled my glass and stared at it. "Don't worry, it's just wine." Sorrow whispered. I glanced at her. Wine? I wasn't old enough to drink wine. I set it back down. "I wouldn't do that, if I were you." She whispered again.

I looked back at her; she was taking a sip of hers. Her helmet was balanced on the back of her head, convenient for slipping it back over her face quickly should the need to arise. I did the same with my helmet and noticed that everyone else had too. Even Red. I strained to see his face, but it was impossible from where I was. I sighed and settled back down in my chair.

I hesitantly tipped the glass back and took a sip. I choked and coughed. I'd never had wine before. Everyone stared at me. I cleared my throat and beat my fist on my chest, still choking slightly. All eyes turned away from me, and the quiet chatter continued. "What's wrong?" Sorrow hissed when everyone went back to eating.

"I've never had wine before." I told her quietly. She gave me a weird look. "I'm only fourteen, okay?" I hissed. Her eyes widened. "Really!?" She asked. "Yeah, how old are you?" I asked. "I'm sixteen." She told me. I coughed. "What?" I was surprised, she _looked _younger than me! She nodded. I shook my head slowly, taking a bite of chicken, then wolfing down a bread roll. I hadn't eaten in a couple days.

She gave me another weird look, chewing. "What? I'm hungry." I defended, stuffing more food into my mouth. She shrugged and kept eating. "Do we have to take the test every day?" I asked, attempting to drink more of the wine. I spluttered, but didn't start a coughing fit again. She nodded. "If you want to eat, yes." She told me. "Is the test different every time?" I asked, setting the glass down.

She nodded. "Different, yes. But they usually involve people you knew from the outside world." She took a sip of her wine and I marveled at how she didn't even choke. "Why?" I asked curiously, brushing some crumbs off my lap. She shrugged. "To prove your loyalty, I guess." She swirled her wine and took another sip.

I chewed slowly, thinking. This was all so strange to me. In my past life -as they told me to call it now- I had never been forced to prove my loyalties. Everyone just trusted me. I wondered if trust was even involved in their little organization, or if their 'trust' revolved around intimidation. Such as, 'I trust you only because you know I'll kill you if you do something stupid.' I shook my head. It was pathetic.

I sighed and finished eating. Sorrow was done eating too, and she just sat, sipping her wine and listening to other conversations. It was hard to believe these people were mass-murderers. They seemed so normal when they were talking and laughing together. Kind of like a family. Only in families, the jokes probably don't revolve around death and pain.

Someone to my right poked me. I turned. It was Fear. He stared at me. "What's up, rookie?" He asked. "Nothing, why?" I asked him. He shrugged. He began chatting with me about nothing in particular, asking me how I did in my test, and about my interests. It was a strange feeling; conversing with someone you knew killed people for a living, and not worrying that they would kill you. It was a feeling I didn't like.

Eventually, the chatter died down and everyone began clearing their plates. "Stain, Sorrow. You two have dish duty tonight." Blood told us. I sighed. "Come on, it'll give us a chance to chat!" Sorrow told me. I followed her into the kitchen. I rolled up my sleeves and peeled off my gloves. "I'll wash, you dry?" I asked. I was used to helping my mother wash dishes. "Okay." She agreed.

We chatted about our past lives as we worked together to clean the massive piles of plates, cups and dishes. By the time we finished, I felt as though we'd known each other for years, and I could tell she felt the same. We had shared stories about school, and friends, and family, shared sympathetic murmurs about sad memories, and good laughs about funny ones.

I sighed contentedly, drying my hands. She smiled and walked with me up to my room. "See you tomorrow, Stain." She told me. I smiled. "You too." I told her. She smiled and walked away, back towards the staircase. I sighed and went into my room and closed and locked the door. Life here might be more bearable now that I had someone I could draw a parallel to. I sat down on my bed and my helmet slipped down over my face. I moved it back up, having forgotten it was even there.

I sighed and took it off completely, then pulled back the covers and curled up. Silently, as I stared out the slide-glass window onto my balcony, I wondered if I was doomed to spend the rest of my life as a criminal. I hoped not. The last thing that swirled through my mind as I fell asleep….

_What have I gotten myself into….?_

**POV: Jerry Martinez (same time as Jack)**

My mind swirled. Rudy was in the hospital. The doctor told us he had a fractured nose and a mild concussion. After I yelled at him for making up words, he told me his nose was broken and his brain was bruised. I still didn't fully understand, but I knew it wasn't too, _too _bad. We had visited him and he'd told us –in a very nasal-y voice- how glad he was that we were okay.

We'd told him that the Mask had known exactly where to go to get his money box. He'd been slightly disturbed by that. I had gotten a call from Jack's mother, asking if I knew where he was. I'd told her we had been trying to get a hold of her to ask the same thing. She had fretted about not seeing Jack since the morning before the karate tournament, which was about three days ago now. I was starting to get worried about him.

Well, not just starting, I'd truthfully been worried since he first stopped coming to the dojo. I'd figured he was still mad about the Black Dragons cheating and was just taking a few days to cool. But now that I knew his mom didn't even know where he was….

I sighed. We all sat on the floor in the dojo, not feeling like practicing. "How do you think the Mask knew where Rudy kept his money? Only we know where it is." Kim asked. "You mean only you, Rudy wouldn't tell me because he said he didn't trust me." I slumped down, sulking. I was leaning back on the knee-wall. Milton was on my right side and Kim was on my left, her broken leg stretched out.

"I knew where it was." Milton told me. I glared at him and he piped down. "Guys, it doesn't matter who knew-" She stopped. "Actually, it _does_ matter." She said, putting her hand to her chin, a very thoughtful expression on her face. "Do you guys know of anyone else who knew where Rudy kept it?" I asked. "Just Rudy, me, Kim and Jack." Milton told us. I stared at him.

"Dude, no way!" I jumped up. "What?" Milton asked, looking at me. "What if it was Jack?"

**POV: Kim Crawford (same time as Jerry)**

I stared at him, perplexed. "Don't be ridiculous, Jerry." I snapped. "Jack would never do something like that, what makes you think it was him?" I crossed my arms. "Think about it, Jack, went missing the same time Ty got killed, then all of a sudden, we get all these appearances from The Mask Force, and the Mask in the jewelry store 'missed' me. Then the very same Mask came here and knew exactly where to look for Rudy's money!" He cried.

I Stared at him. _He couldn't possibly be right…could he? _I thought. "But…" My mind was groping for excuses, air-tight alibis to help me defend Jack, but I couldn't come up with any. "There, you see?" Jerry cried, pointing at me. "Jerry, i-it's just not possible for Jack to do something like this." Milton stood up.

"He's just not that kind of person." He continued. "Milton's right, Jerry." I told him. Jerry shook his head, but didn't argue. I sighed. That brought us back to our first explanation. We had none. I stared at my cast, where all my friends had signed their names. I looked at jacks. It said;

_'Don't worry, Kimmy, I'll get Ty for you. 3'_

My mind raced. _Maybe Jack, is the one who killed Ty... NO! I refuse to believe that! _I thought as I continued to stare blankly ahead of me. I sighed again. We needed to find Jack.

**(A/N: For anyone who's wondering, the voice synthesizers sound just like the voice synthesizer Asajj Ventress has in the episode where she and Ahsoka are working together, for those of you who don't watch star wars the clone wars.. here's a link: ** watch?v=x2j9YGBZyMo


	4. Torn Loyalties

**Chapter 4: Torn loyalties**

**POV: Jack Brewer 'Stain'**

**(the next day)**

I raised my hand. "Yes, Stain, what is it?" Our class was being taught today by Anguish, a level five sword; the highest rank under Blood-sword. "On the topic of robbery in the case where one of your Mask-mates is injured, and the other is unconscious, what would be the highest priority, take out the security guard, and waste time that the injured Mask-mate doesn't have, or help the injured Mask-mate and leave the unconscious one to the mercy of the guard?" I asked.

She tipped back her helmet. "Well, that is a good question, Stain. I don't believe that question has ever been asked before. And never before has that scenario presented itself, in reality or in class." She took a piece of chalk and went to work on the board. "Now class, I think this is a good assignment for you. I want you all to come up with an answer and present it to us." She instructed.

I already had an answer; I just wanted to see if it was correct. I looked around at all the Dull-knives, Knives and Blades of lower levels. The higher level Blades, the Cleavers and the Swords never joined these little classes. For some reason, I actually enjoyed them.

It wasn't the reality of the given scenarios that I enjoyed, it was the concept. The simple notion of the whole thing. The way we related to each other. The way that each and every one of us perceived thoughts and idea's differently and were allowed to express our opinions. Not at all like in normal school. There, you were told to shut up and listen. Here, you could ask questions, give answers, and state your opinions, all without motives or assessments being questioned. In fact, you were encouraged to voice your opinion. It was a good feeling.

After a few moments of no sounds but pencils scribbling on paper, Anguish called one of us forward. "Pain, what do you think the answer is?" She asked. Pain stepped up front and tipped his helmet back. He cleared his throat, shifting nervously because everyone was staring at him.

He stared at his notebook. He cleared his throat again. "I-I think that," He cleared his throat yet again. "I think that you should take out the guard first, and potentially save them both. After all, rule thirteen is 'Your Mask-mates are your family, no member is to be left behind.'" He told us. Anguish nodded. "Thank you, take a seat. Torment, would you like to come up here and answer it?" She asked.

I glanced over at a particularly big Blade. He stood and walked to the front. He didn't take off his helmet. "I think you should leave the" He swore. "guard, and carry both of them back." He stated. "Then go back and kill him." I raised my eyebrows and took notes, shaking my head. "Okay, very good. Stain, would you like to share your opinion?" She asked. I stood, stepping over people to get to the front. I cleared my throat. "I think that you should help the injured one to safety, and come back for the other one." I told them.

They were silent. "Okay. Thank you Stain." Anguish told me to take a seat, and she continued lecturing about the topic. Sorrow poked me. "What?" I hissed. "Don't you know we never leave a Mask behind?" She hissed. "You mean like the army?" I asked. "No, not at all. We don't leave men behind because if the police get them and can identify them, they can find out where the person's been, and who they've been hanging out with. It would destroy The Mask Force from the inside out." She hissed.

I blinked, an idea forming in my mind. I would go to jail, for like, forever, but it would mess up The Mask Force majorly. It might knock out some of the beams that held up the entire structure that was The Mask Force. I looked around at them. But they were my friends! I startled myself. _What do you mean friends? They're murderers! _I was no longer able to focus on Anguish.

By the end of the lesson, we were all given test papers to fill out in our rooms. I looked over the questions as I sat on my bed. "Ugh." I threw them aside and fell back, unable to concentrate. I felt like I was failing science all over again. There was a tap on my door. "Come in." I called. I turned my head only so that I could make sure it wasn't a higher rank, before letting my head go back.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Sorrow climbed up beside me and put a hand on my chest. I sighed. "I'm flunking this test." I told her. She looked at the scattered papers. "But you were paying attention today." She cocked her head. I sat up. "I was at first." I told her. "But I lost focus."

She smiled. "You want me to help? I already finished mine." She offered. I sighed. "Okay." For the next half hour, she went over all the things Anguish had talked about, and helped me with the test. "Thanks." I smiled. She flashed me a grin. "Remember this next time I need to be bailed out." She giggled.

I laughed. "Okay." I grinned. "Pinkie promise?" She held out her pinkie. I smiled and locked mine with hers. "Pinkie promise." I agreed. The door burst open, reminding me, once again, that higher levels felt no need to knock. Sorrow and I jumped up and saluted him. "It's time for today's Test."

**POV: Rudy Gillespie**

**(same time as Jack)**

I sighed and went over some paperwork in my office. I had been let out of the hospital early this morning, but I still had a bandage on my nose and took a special medicine for the concussion.

I sighed, rubbing my head. I was flat broke now. I had been saving for a while, and I was planning on putting that money in the bank yesterday, but never got around to it. Now I regretted it to the fullest. I looked up when I heard my name being called.

"Rudy! Come quick! Rudy!" I jumped up and ran out. "What is it?" I asked. All the kids were at the door staring out. "Look! Falafel Phil is being robbed!" Kim cried. I ran over and looked out. Sure enough, there was a Mask in Falafel Phil's. "Call the police!" I told them. Milton ran to my office to do it. "Yo, Rudy, we got this, come on." Jerry told me. I looked at him.

"Dude, there's only one of them!" He cried. "Come on, we got to save Phil!" I looked back out. The Mask had a gun to Phil's head. "Come on!" I told him, pushing open the door and running across the way. We burst into Phil's and the Mask turned on us. It was the same Mask that attacked the dojo the other day. He fired a badly-aimed shot at us, that I was able to jump out of the way of.

I came after him, trying to kick the gun out of his hand. He pulled back, laying back on the counter and kicking me with both feet. I fell back. Jerry ran after him, and was flipped for his troubles. Whoever this guy was, he was well-trained. I tripped him, and he caught himself, kicking back and knocking me over again. I grabbed for the gun. We struggled with it for a moment before one of us accidentally set it off.

"WHOA!" Jerry had been trying to stand back up, and only just managed to drop down before it hit him. The gun fired again, grazing passed my shoulder, ripping my gi but fortunately not touching my skin. He kicked his knee into my chest, causing me to drop my hold on the gun. He jumped up and had it pointed it at my head in an instant.

I panted, putting my hands out, waiting for him to shoot me. He hesitated. Jerry managed to get up and tackle him. The gun went off right as Jerry's body collided with his shoulder, but his aim was off now because of Jerry and the bullet only hit my shoulder. I cried out and fell, clutching my shoulder. I felt blood pouring out of my arm. I blinked, and the world went black.

**POV: Jerry Martinez (same time)**

I started punching Stain's mask –I only knew he was called Stain because of my encounter with him at the jewelry store- and my knuckles smarted, but I had him down where I wanted him. I had his arms pinned beneath my knees in a move that only Jack and I knew, we had come up with it ourselves. Stain, however, seemed to know exactly how to get out of the hold. He pulled his legs up and wrapped them around my body and threw me off.

I moaned and clutched my head. He kicked me to keep me down and grabbed the gun, along with Phil's money bag and ran out. The blasted police arrived just then, running in –ph how useless they've been the past couple days- I blinked up at them before passing out.

**(A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Leave a RIEVIEW below, letting me know if you think Jack would have shot Rudy had Jerry not interfered! **


	5. Undercover

**Chapter 5: Undercover**

**POV: Jack Brewer 'Stain'**

**(right after escaping)**

I couldn't believe it! I'd shot Rudy, and had it not been for Jerry, I would have been forced to… I swallowed hard, not liking to think about it. I replayed the entire scene in my head as I walked back to The Mask Mansion. Had Jerry not interfered, would I have shot him? The stubborn part of me seemed to think that I wouldn't have. But another part of me, a part I can't identify, keeps nagging that I would.

I sighed as I stepped inside the mansion. "AH! There he is. How did it go?" Red asked, coming over to me. I handed his the bag full of money. "Excellent!" He cried, slapping me on the back. I stumbled forward, then caught my balance. "Any injuries or fatalities? He asked a-little-too hopefully. I left my helmet over my face, letting the mask hide my expression and the synthesizer compensate for the waver in my voice.

"One man down, right shoulder, non-fatal, though he lost a lot of blood. Originally aimed at head, accomplice interfered." I reported, now used to reporting in detail. He nodded, listening. "Well, it's a start." He told me. "I have a new assignment for you." He put his arm over my shoulder and began walking with me. He handed the money bag to Blood as we passed her. "I've seen your exceptional skills with frontal out-front attacks, but I want to know how good you are at stealth." He looked at me.

I looked back. He stopped, slipping his arm away and crossing them as he looked me over, nodding. "You, are going back into the outside world, disguised as your former self." He told me. My heart leapt at the prospect of hanging out with my friends without having to fight them. "We know you have a strong relationship with your friends and I want you maintain that relationship so that you can continue doing undercover robberies for us." He patted my back.

"I think you're ready for this." He told me. I nodded, but was still unsure. "I want you to understand the importance of secrecy, if you get caught, you're dead." I could literally feel his stare boring into me, even through our masks. I nodded. "Good, you're going back right now, go get changed and ready to go." He told me. I nodded and ran up the stairs.

Sorrow caught up to me. "What's up?" She panted when we finally got to my room. I took the mask off, smiling. "I get to see my friends!"

**POV: Kim Crawford **

**(later that day)**

I sighed, limping around the dojo. We'd just gotten back from the hospital, checking on Rudy. The doctors had only just been able to save him. They said the bullet hit some sort of artery in his shoulder and he'd nearly bled to death. I shuddered at the thought of it. We all loved Rudy, he was an amazing sensei, a father-like figure and an all-out lovable guy.

I plopped down on the mats, sitting next to Jerry. Milton was sitting next to him. "So, now what?" I asked. "I don't know." Milton whined. "Everything's so boring without Rudy, and nothing's cool when Jack's not here." He shook his head sadly. "Who says I'm not here?" Our head all spun as we saw Jack himself striding into the dojo, some girl locked arm-in-arm with him.

"Jack!" We all cried, jumping up -me with some difficulty- and running over to him. "Dude! Where've you been?" Jerry cried. Jack smiled sadly and shook his head. "Around, I needed to clear my head." He told us. I poked him. "You could have told us? We were worried sick!" I cried. "Sorry." He looked sheepish.

"Have you talked to your mom yet? She's got herself worked up into a state. 'Yeah, actually I just got back from home." He told us. 'And she let you go back out?" We all cried. He laughed. "Yeah, I was able to persuade her." He told us. I cocked my head, looking at him. Something about him seemed, different. As in, more cocky than usual, if that were possible.

"Who's this?" Jerry asked, inspecting the very pretty girl that clung to Jack's arm. "Oh? This is Winter." Jack replied, putting an arm over her shoulder and smiling at her. She grinned back up at him. I felt my blood boil. And then simmer down to be replaced by hurt. "Bro, why didn't you tell us you had to go out? We were worried sick!" Jerry cried, grabbing Jack into a back-breaking bear-hug.

"Oh my!" Jack moaned. "Jerry, put me down." He sounded like he couldn't breathe. "Jerry, choking, not… breathing!" He whimpered, trying to pry him off. "Jerry! Let him go!" I slapped the Latino's head. Jerry mercifully dropped Jack. Jack coughed and gasped. Winter was standing awkwardly behind Jack. "So, Stai, um, Jack, who are all your friends?" She asked.

"Oh, Winter, this is, Jerry, Milton and Kim." Jack pointed to us in turn after he'd gotten his breath back. "Whata do girl?" Jerry grinned at her. She stared at him, her face completely blank. She glanced at Jack. He gave her a strange look and she nodded slowly, looking away. "So, I just came to let you guys know I'm okay... where's Rudy?" He asked, looking around.

"He's in the hospital." Milton said dejectedly. "Is he okay?" jack sounded desperate. I figured it was because he was worried about Rudy. "He got shot in the shoulder by a Mask." I told him. He looked at me. "Oh." I stared at him. 'Aren't you going to ask what a Mask is?" I asked. "Oh, yeah, I know what a Mask is." He told me. "I don't mean the masks you can wear, I mean the mass-murderer group." I cocked my head. "oh, that… makes more sense." He told me quietly. I nodded.

"Hey Jack, I'll be back home, okay?" Winter was backing away slowly. "Okay, see ya there." He waved. She turned and jogged out of the dojo. I strode over to Jack, folding my arms. "So, Jack. What you been up to?" I asked. He shrugged, grabbing a bow-staff. "Nothing much.' He replied, sounding bored. He twirled the bow-staff and started doing a Bocan routine.

When he was done, I walked over to him. "That was impressive, Jack. Where've you been practicing?" I asked. "Oh, I uh, haven't been." He replied, concentrating on the staff in his hands. "Hm." I stared at him. "Guys? I, think I'm gonna head home, kay? See ya later?" He asked, setting down the bow-staff and backing out. "Dude! Where you goin' man? You just got back!" Jerry cried.

"Yeah… I got something I need to do." He told us, turning and jogging out before we could protest. I slapped my hands to my sides, then held them out in helplessness. "He's hiding something!" I cried, pointing out the door where he'd last been. "I told you! Jack must be that 'Stain' dude!" Jerry cried. "Jerry, I said he's hiding something, I never said he-" He cut me off. "Kim, think about it! Stain knew exactly how to get out of the hold I had him in! And only Jack and I know that move!"

I stared at him. "Prove it." I told him, crossing my arms. "Come on." He invited me over to the mats. I set my crutches down and hopped over. He got me to lie down on the mats. "Okay, this is the move." He told me, putting his knees on my arms to keep me from being able to move them, and placing his hands on my shoulders. "Try to get up." He told me. I struggled fiercely but was unable to move him. "See?" He cried. I sighed and stopped.

"Jerry, Kim, what the heck are you doing?" I heard Rudy cry. I picked my head up and Jerry turned his head. Rudy had a bandage on his shoulder. "Oh, just showing Kim some moves." Jerry told him. "Well, can you not do them in public?" He asked, staring at us. I looked at Jerry. It was kind of an awkward position. He scrambled off of me and helped me up. "Oh, yeah uhhh, yeah." He sniffed and busied himself with something else.

"Oh, by the way, Jack's back." I told Rudy, hopping over to my crutches. "Really?" he cried. "Yeah, he just left." I told him, sitting down on the mats. "Why?" He asked, giving me a curious gaze. I shrugged. "He wanted to get back to his girlfriend.' I muttered darkly. 'What?" He asked, not hearing me. "oh, nothing." I said, sunshine and roses. He nodded. "Alright, my shoulder's bothering me, so I can't do anything with you guys right now. Just, start working, and I'll be in my office." He told us.

I sighed. Jerry and Milton started training. I sat and watched them. I'd be able to get my cast off in about a week. Until then, I was stuck sitting on the sidelines, watching.

**(A/N: boring chapter.. I know. Still, let me know what you think! REVIEW!**


	6. Busted

**Chapter 6: Busted**

**POV: Jack Brewer 'Stain'**

**(right after they left)**

"Sorrow!" I hissed, catching up to her. "What?" She glanced around. I chuckled, my smile very fake. "What was that?" I asked through my teeth-smile, being that we were in public, I had to act like nothing was wrong. "What was what?" She asked, taking my arm and walking casually with me. "That, little display in the dojo." I told her. She stared at me.

"What do you mean?" She asked after a while. "Well, you were acting, I don't know, suspicious?" I asked. "Look, I haven't been in the outside world in ages." She hissed. "You need to be more careful than that! You almost called me Stain." I hissed, leaning down to her. She was a little shorter than Kim.

She stopped and pushed in front of me. I bumped into her. "What?" I demanded. She looked around, then reached up and grabbed my face, yanking it down so that she could envelope my mouth in a kiss. It was one of those movie kisses that lasts longer than one can possibly go without breathing. I pulled my hands out of my pockets, my eyes wide. She pulled away, looked around again, then sighed. "Sorry." She told me, turning and continuing to walk. I stared after her. _What just happened? _

I chased her, grabbing her shoulders and whipping her to face me. "Why did you do that?" I demanded. She pried my hands off her shoulders and I realized I'd been squeezing her too tight. "Sorry! I saw someone I used to know, I didn't want them to see me and recognize me!" She cried, then lowered her voice when someone brushed past us.

I folded my arms and rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I told her. She flipped her pale blond hair and grinned. "You can't say you didn't like it?" She asked. I blinked, shrugging. "Pretty good, but then, I have kissed _so many _girls." I told her, keeping a straight face. Her face fell. "Oh." She turned again and kept walking. I caught up to her and walked beside her, my hands in my pockets again.

"Sarcasm is like a foreign language to you, isn't it?" She looked up at me, startled. "What?" She asked. I laughed, shaking my head. "Okay, so… I'm glad you left the dojo before you let something slip, we're going to have to give you a lesson on acting." I told her. "Does lying come easily to you?" She made a face. I shrugged. "I don't know. I don't use it that often." I looked around at the random people passing by.

"For all I know, that could be a lie, and you could be a great liar." She told me. I blinked, looking back down at her. Her frost-blue eyes bored into me. I laughed. "By that logic, you could enjoy murdering people, and be excellent at it." I told her. Her gaze dropped. "I don't enjoy what I do." We had stopped in a back alley. I leaned against the back wall of a building and she stood awkwardly in front of me. "And I don't enjoy lying." I stared at her.

She folded her arms over her chest, not in a cocky way, but in more of a helpless way, as if she felt vulnerable and needed protection. I sighed. "Come on, let's go home." I told her.

**POV: Kim Crawford**

**(a few minutes after Jack left)**

"okay guys, there's nothing much here I can do." I told them, grabbing my crutches and limping to the door. "Hey, Kim. Don't go!" They whined. "We're bored! Please stay!" They begged. "I shook my head. "Sorry guys, I er, want to kick back and relax." I told them. "I can walk you home." Jerry offered again. "Okay, but this time, if we see a robbery, don't interfere, you know. One of these days, you're actually going to get yourself killed." I told him as he opened the door for me and walked me out.

He shrugged. "That's how I roll." He smiled, flipping his shirt collar up. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. We were deep in the middle of an argument when I saw Winter and Jack in an intense kissing session. I let one of my crutches drop and I grabbed Jerry's shirt. "Yo, hands off the shirt, mamasita!" Jerry cried, grabbing my hand and attempting to pry it off.

"Jerry, Jerry look!" I hissed, pointing. "Whooaa…" His eyebrows went up as he stared. He crouched down, and so did I, with some difficulty. I felt my heart plummet when the kiss lasted longer than two minutes. "Daaang…" Jerry murmured. I turned and glared at him, and he cleared his throat awkwardly. "I mean… not cool." He let his eyes go back up to them. I turned back to them as well.

They had broken apart, but no Jack had his hands on her shoulders. His hands dropped, thank God. But then, he crossed his arms and she flipped her hair, grinning. That little creep was probably flirting with Jack. At least now I knew what he'd been up to these past few weeks… my heart dropped at the prospect of him being alone with this girl for three weeks.

We were too far away to her what they were saying. The girl had turned and started walking again. Good, maybe Jack had told her he wasn't interested… I thought too soon. He ran to catch up with her and walked at her side. He seemed to say something that made her look up at him. He looked back down at her. By now, they had come to a back alley and they turned down it. We lost sight of them as soon as they rounded the corner.

I poked Jerry and he jumped up, helping me to my feet. "Oh, curse these crutches." I hissed, fumbling with it. "They're moving again. I'll follow them, you try to catch up!" jerry told me. I nodded. He took off after them, fortunately maintaining a safe distance for spying.

I sighed, finally getting the blasted crutches straight and took off after them. Oh Jerry, please don't screw this up, this is our chance to find out what Jack's _really _been up to!

**POV: Jerry Martinez**

**(right after leaving Kim)**

I shadowed them. They never saw me. I followed them all the way to Jack's house. I even went in behind them, saying hi to his mother as I passed her in the kitchen, making it seem like I'd just been a little behind them.

I carefully made my way up to Jack's room, being that they'd both stopped to use the bathroom –Jack in the one upstairs and Winter in the one downstairs, of course- That gave me just enough time to find a place in Jack's room to hide. I slipped under Jack's bed, hiding behind one of those plastic containers with wheels you can store stuff in. I stared in shock at what I found under the bed.

It was a black costume that reminded me of… Just then, I heard Jack and Winter come into the room. I hurriedly re-folded the suit and put it back where it was and settled down, being sure to keep quiet.

"That was close." Jack was saying. "What was?" I heard Winter ask. I felt the bed shift and saw that she'd sat on his bed. 'My mom asked if you were spending the night." He informed and I saw him sit next to her. "And…?" She prompted. "Well, I've never had a girl spend the night so… it was a very awkward conversation." He told her. She nodded. 'okay, and?" She prompted ihm further. "Well, you can spend the night." He told her.

"Good." There was a silence that could only be described as awkward. "What do we do now?" Winter asked. "I don't know, I've been wanting for so long to see my friends, and now that I finally get to, I had to leave because of you." I heard slight reproach in his voice. She jumped up. "Because of me? What do you mean because of me?" She demanded.

Jack jumped up too. "If you hadn't been such a terrible actor, I could still be there!" He told her. It sounded like they were desperately trying to keep their voices low, though it was like trying to argue in a whisper. "A terrible actor? What about you?" She demanded. 'Oh yeah? What about me?" I could imagine him crossing his arms.

"You yourself said you were a terrible liar!" She told him. "I never said that, I just said I don't like lying!" He replied, irritation in his voice. What had he lied to us about? Everything maybe? I took out my phone and dialed Kim. I put it to my ear. She answered. "Hello? Hello? Jerry?" I muted her and put it on speaker.

"What did I do that implied I was lying badly?" Jack asked. "You were lying about not knowing Rudy was in the hospital!" She accused. "Well, duh, but I kinda think I pulled that off pretty well." He sounded cocky. I wanted to jump out and start demanding answers, but I needed to learn more, so I stayed put.

"So you _do _like lying!" She cried. "Keep your voice down. And I never said that! I said I'm good at lying, I never said I like doing it, in fact, I said just the opposite. I told you I don't like lying, you know what? Why are we even having this conversation?" He asked. "Well, _somebody _decided they wanted to start picking on my acting!" She accused.

I heard Jack sigh and saw him sit down again. "Whatever, just be more careful next time, okay? We can't have them finding out."_ Oh my gosh! Find out what? It's going to kill me! _I hushed my inner voice, they were talking again. "Oh! Someone doesn't want their friends to know!" She said in a taunting voice. "Of course I don't! I can't trust them to keep a secret like this!" He told her quietly.

Ouch, that kinda hurt. I heard her sigh. "Whatever. Let just, do this okay? I don't know how long I can keep this up." She sat down beside him. "Don't worry, leaving before you slipped up was a good idea. Just.. act natural, and try not to be suspicious, okay?" I heard her sigh again. "It's kind of hard to not act suspicious. We have so much on our plate right now! What if we get caught? We're dead!" She hissed.

"I know. That's why we're going to have to keep lying to them. We can't let them find out." I heard Jack say. Just then, my phone started ringing. "Did you hear that?" That was Jack. I fumbled with my phone, trying to turn it off, I accidentally turned the volume up. "That. Sounds like…" I saw the skirt of the bed being lifted up and a face staring right at me. "Jerry?!"


	7. Just Like Them

**Chapter 7: Just Like Them**

**POV: Kim Crawford**

"Hello? Hello, Jerry?" I asked. Jerry had called my phone, but then had muted me. I could hear voices on the other end, but they were muffled and I couldn't understand them. After a few minutes, I lost the connection. I sighed, closing my phone and putting it in my pocket. I made my way over to Jack's house and hid in the bushes, waiting for something, anything.

After about ten minutes, I felt my phone buzz. I grabbed it. "Hello? Jerry? What did you find? I lost your connection." I told him. It was Jerry's number calling again, but it wasn't Jerry who spoke. "Kim, it's Jack. I need you to come to my house." He told me quietly. I felt my cheeks redden. Had Jerry been caught? "Hello?" He'd hung up. I sighed, putting it back in my pocket.

I might as well bail Jerry out. I grabbed my crutches and difficultly made my way out of the bushes and across his drive-way. There was no car, so his mom must've left. "Hello…?" I called quietly. I sighed as I made my way to the stairs, hearing voices up there. _Really Jack? You're going to make me climb up there on my crutches?_

I made a face and dropped the dang crutches, getting down on my hands and knees and crawling up the steps. I finally made it to the top and pulled myself up, putting all my weight on my good leg and leaning heavily on the doorframe. I knocked and the door opened. "Jack-" I started then let out a squeak of terror when I was grabbed and dragged into the room by a Mask.

**POV: Jack Brewer**

**(after Jerry got caught)**

"Jerry?!" I stared blankly at my friend who was under my bed, and he stared back equally so with a decent helping of shock and fear. I jumped down and grabbed his arm, dragging him out from under my bed. I shoved him hard against the wall. "How much did you hear?" I demanded, raising my voice as I held a fistful of his shirt in my hand.

He stuttered, staring at me blankly. "I-uh, uh, w-I don't um…" I made a fist with my other hand and pulled it back. He gave one of his girl-shrieks and put his hands up. "I heard everything!" he cried, cringing. "The whole thing, about you knowing about Rudy getting shot and all!" He cried. "Please don't hurt me!" He begged. I glanced over at Winter. This… was going to complicate things.

I remembered rule thirty-five said that no witnesses are to be left alive! –yeah, Red kinda made me read the whole thing…-  
"Jerry, why-" I let him go and he dropped. "Why do you have to be such a snoop?" I cried, slumping to the floor in front of my door so he couldn't escape. There was a tap on my door. "What?" I called without opening it. "Hun, I'm going to the grocery, okay?" My mom told me called. "Whatever mom." I replied. After a few moments of silence… "Very well-played, Jack." I looked up, my heart racing. That voice didn't belong to Sorrow or my mom. No, that belonged to none other than…

I stood up. "Blood, what are you doing here?" I asked. The fully-decked out she-ninja put her hands on her hips. "I could ask you the same question, Stain." I heard Jerry gasp and I glanced at him guiltily. "You're supposed to be at Darling Diamonds, getting ready for our next break-in." She told me.

"I knew it! I knew you were a Mask!" Jerry cried. _Oh, Jerry, please shut your mouth… _I glanced at him again. Oh no. I looked back at Blood. She reached behind her and drew her samurai. She walked over to Jerry and pinned him against the wall again, holding the gleaming samurai to his neck. "Well, look here. We have ourselves a wise-guy? Well, wise-guy, you have one of two choices," She raised his cell-phone. "You can kill pretty pretty princess on the other end of this line and become a Mask like us, or, you can join her in _hell!_" Her voice had been dangerously calm the whole way, until she said hell, she shouted that word right in his face.

He swallowed hard and stared at his phone. Without looking away from him, Blood hit a button on his phone and handed it back to me. "Hello?" It was Kim. "Jerry? What did you find? I lost your connection." I heard her sweet voice say. "Kim, it's Jack. I need you to come to my house." I told her quietly, watching Blood stare at me through her Mask. "Get dressed." She told us after I hung up. We saluted her and headed for the bathroom.

After I came out, I saw Jerry's eyes pop. "You're a traitor, Jack!" He cried. I glared at him for Blood's benefit, as her gaze bored into me. "I'm not Jack anymore." I told him, then slid my helmet on. "I'm Stain." I said in my distorted voice. I heard a knock on my door. I opened it. "Jack-" I grabbed her and pulled her into the room, closing the door. I firmly clamped my gloved hand over her mouth. She grabbed at my hand, trying to wrench it free as I dragged her over to thrust her against the wall next to Jerry.

"Jerry, what happened?" Kim hissed as soon as her mouth was free of my hand. "Jack is a-" Blood thrust her samurai harder against Jerry's neck and drew a little blood. "Finish that sentence at your own risk." She hissed. Jerry swallowed and shut his mouth. "What do you want with us?" Kim demanded bravely. I drew my samurai at put it to her throat. "No talking." I told her, feeling a fist form in the pit of my stomach.

What was I going to do? I couldn't let Kim or Jerry get hurt! I couldn't believe this was happening now! I needed more time to form a plan! I stared at Kim through the Mask, willing her to do something, to fight back, maybe she could escape… I felt a very hard substance crash down hard on my foot. Our suits included those cloth flat-footed shoes that ninja's wore, providing no protection to your feet, but allowing one to be stealthy and nimble.

I cried out, jumping back. Blood swung her samurai at Kim, who ducked out of the way. Jerry chose that moment to shove Blood backwards, causing her to stumble. Her ninja-reflexes allowed her to do a one-handed back-hand cartwheel to straighten her balance. I was still whimpering over my crushed foot. "Stain, Sorrow, come help me!" Blood cried, ducking from a kick Jerry sent at her head.

Sorrow drew her samurai and took on a fighting stance. Jerry had Kim firmly cornered behind him as he made his way over to the door. "Stain!" Blood cried. I jumped and blocked their path. _Come on, guys, it's me, just go around me! _I willed them. Jerry threw a kick and I automatically blocked it. _Stupid, stupid, stupid… _I made an obvious opening for them to go through. I could see Jerry thinking, yes, thinking.

He threw himself at me and I caught his arms. He knocked my samurai out of my hands and me to the ground. Kim was already over us and out the door. "Sorrow, do not let her escape!" Blood cried. Sorrow ninja-leapt over us and bolted out the door after Kim. I silently begged Kim to find a place to hide, to not try to outrun Sorrow. My mind was drawn back to Jerry as he began pounding on my Mask.

"Traitor! Dirty, lying, no good for nothing traitor!" He was screaming. Uh-oh, Jerry was mad. I'd seen his little fits of rage when he was mad. I didn't want him anywhere near me when he was like that. I took my feet up under him and threw him over my head. I jumped up. Blood was gone. _Where did she- _I thought was cut off by a blow to my mask. I stumbled back. _Jerry, just get out of here! Can't you see I'm holding back? I'm giving you a chance to escape! _

Out of nowhere, Blood jumped down and tackled Jerry. She held him down while I got to my feet. "Are you serious? You can take on ten people twice his size, but you can't handle him? I thought I told you not to let your twisted sense of moral beliefs and self-righteousness get in the way of your duties!" She cried through her mask. I just stood there, panting and staring. Sorrow came back in, dragging a limp Kim behind her.

She dropped her to the floor and sheathed her samurai. She saluted and ended with a bow, where her palms were pressed firmly together and held at her mid-section, where she would bend ninety-degrees. I stared at Kim. Was she okay? Did I dare check? I walked over to her and got down on one knee. I reached down and felt of her temple. Praise God, there was a beat. I let out a tiny sigh.

But then, the tension was back when I stood and once again, saw what a terrible predicament I was in. I crossed my arms. "What are we going to do with them?" I asked, forcing emotion out of my voice. Blood drew her samurai and in one swift movement, Jerry was on the floor. She put the weapon on her back and crossed her arms. She sighed. "Let's take them back home and, we'll decide if we want to have them on the force or not, they put up a pretty good fight."

I nodded, grateful she'd only hit Jerry on the head with the handle. A split-second after he fell I had despaired that she's sliced him, but I saw no blood, on him or the blade, and I saw a red mark on Jerry's temple. I took Jerry, grabbing his arm and pinning it between my arm and my body, leaning down to grab his leg, then straightening up so that he was fully on my shoulders.

Sorrow took Kim the exact same way. Blood nodded to us before jumping out the window. I sighed. "I guess we're going to have to take the long way down." I told her. She nodded. "That was close, jack. You realize, that you're friends are doomed now?" She asked as we climbed down the stairs. I stared despondently at the floor. "I know."

"And you're okay with that?" She sounded incredulous. "No." She caught up to me as we went out the back door. Now we had to be careful to not be seen carrying their bodies on our shoulders. "But, you're betraying them!" She hissed. I stopped and stared at her. "Shut up, Sorrow. I know what I'm doing." I told her.

I could literally feel her gaze boring into me as I continued down the blessedly empty street. I sighed and turned. "Are you coming?" I called. She hadn't moved from that spot on my driveway. She slowly caught up to me. "Whatever, Stain. I thought you weren't like the others. It turns out, you're just like them." With that, she pushed passed me, and I was the one left standing, and staring.

**(A/N: Hope you liked it, please REVIEW!**


	8. As Loyalties Fade

**Chapter 8: As Loyalties Fade**

**POV: Kim Crawford**

I woke up slowly, my head aching. I blinked, moving my head stiffly. I felt something stuffed in my mouth and it gagged me. I tried spitting it out, but I couldn't. I moved my hand up to pull it out. Nothing happened. I tried again. Nothing. I looked down. My hands were tightly bound, and I mean _tightly. _My hands from the wrists to the fingers were tinted purple and numb.

I looked down at my legs. From the ankles down, same as my hands. I slumped back against whatever I was up against. It moved. I turned my head again. It was a person. "Mnhm?" I tried, inwardly groaning at the stupid gag. I struggled with it by contorting my jaw until it finally came lose. I flexed my jaw until it stopped throbbing. "Jerry?" I whispered. "Mnhnmnhn."

I rolled my eyes, squirming until we were facing each other. I reached my numb arms up and helped him get it off. "Dude, where are we?" he asked groggily. I looked around. It was an old building that looked like it could fall apart at any moment. "I don't know." I finally said. "Here, help me get untied." He whispered, fumbling clumsily with the ropes. I helped him, but my hands were so numb it took a lot longer than it would have otherwise. He helped me off with my bonds and my hands began to throb because the blood was able to flood back into them.

I immediately started on my legs and he did the same. He was able to get his off first. "I can't get it." I whispered. He pulled my legs over his lap and started working. "What happened to your cast?" He hissed. I stared at my legs. "I don't know." I told him as he worked. He finally got it lose. "I wouldn't walk on that leg if I were you." He hissed, grabbing the banister of the staircase to our right to help him stand.

He was wobbly. "Jerry, help me up." I hissed, reaching my hand up. "Hold on." He whispered, jumping up and down, trying to get the blood to flow through his legs again. After a few moments of that, he grabbed my hand and helped me up. I kept all my weight on my left leg, which didn't do my left leg any favors. I hung on Jerry, as my leg wasn't strong enough to hold my full weight.

He looked around, unsure what to do. "Come on." He made me hold onto the banister so he could get a better hold on me. We began limping forward and had to stop. "This isn't going to work." He told me, fumbling to keep his hands from slipping. "Just pick me up." I told him. He bent down and took my legs, standing back up. I wrapped my arm around his neck to help him out a little.

"Ugh, you're heavy." He groaned. I glared at him. "Shut up and find a way out of here." I told him. He headed for the first door he saw. Since his hands were full, I opened it and peeked through. I immediately closed it. "That room, is _swarmed _with Masks." I hissed. He turned and looked around. "There's no other doors." He made a face. I sighed. "We're stuck here." I crossed my arms. "Maybe we can go up the stairs…" he began making his way over to them.

"I can't keep holding you like this." He told me. "What, no Jer-" It was too late, he'd already slung me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. I groaned, this position was uncomfortable to say the least, his boney shoulder was digging into my stomach. I made a face and placed my hands on his back to hold myself slightly upright.

"Ow… Jerry, careful." I whimpered when he bounced me slightly on his shoulder. "Shhhhh." He hissed as he made his way up the stairs. The only thing I could see was his backside and his legs, my hair was hanging down so I could see nothing else. I made a face, not enjoying the view. "Jerry, watch where you're putting your hands." I hissed when the Latino boy shifted his grasp. "Sorry." He moved his hand up so that it was still too-close to that area, but at least not right on it.

I rolled my eyes. I looked under his arm, trying to catch glimpses of, well, anything. From the little I could see, there wasn't much _to _see. It was same as downstairs, rundown and falling apart. Jerry finally let me slide down his chest. I clung to him as my legs gave out. "Ugh, why'd you do that?" I whispered, wrapping my arms around his neck and trying to get a glimpse of the place at the same time.

"That was getting uncomfortable." He told me. I narrowed my eyes. _Uncomfortable? Yeah, right, it was your shoulder that was digging into my gut! _I didn't say anything, respecting the need for silence. The new awkward way he was holding me was possibly worse than the last two attempts. I was now hanging from his neck, as if hugging him, his arms around my waist and my practically useless legs around his waist. He still seemed to think I was heavy –though I knew I wasn't- and shifted me several times.

I sighed, resting my chin on his shoulder and keeping an eye behind us. If anyone tried to sneak up on us, I'd see them. "Jerry, there's nowhere up here we can escape." I told him quietly. "Yo, I got this, okay? Stop talking." He told me. I made a face again. I disliked being so close to him in such an intimate –in this case, awkward- position. The only person I wanted to ever be this close to me was Jack.

But I had to put up with it for now. I sighed, feeling my eyelid's droop. I snapped them open. No! I had to stay awake! But for some reason… sleep was really… really… in...viting….

**POV: Jerry Martinez**

**(right after Kim fell asleep)**

I felt Kim's head go limp on my shoulder and her legs started to slide. She must've passed out or something. I put my hands under her thighs, trying to make sure she didn't fall. She still, however, clung tightly to my neck, the only thing that was threatening to fall was her legs.

I heard voices coming from around the corner. Oh no. I looked around desperately. I saw a closet. The only way I knew it was a closet was because it was partially open. I slipped inside, closing the door right as I heard someone walk passed. I let out a sigh of relief as I set Kim down and looked around for a light. I found a string dangling from the ceiling and pulled it. Light filled the small room, showing me everything inside.

I smiled at what I saw. I looked down at Kim. This… was going to be awkward….

**POV: Jack Brewer 'Stain'**

I stared around the room, my arms crossed, leaning against the wall. It was up for vote on what was to be done with the prisoners. I had voted that they be allowed to join, obviously. I knew they wouldn't want to, but it was better than me voting that they be set free, Red hadn't even given that as an option for voting.

The corner of my eye caught two Mask's making their way through the crowd, obviously not wanting to be spotted. The one was leaning heavily on the other, almost looking as though the one was being carried. I refocused on Red as he continued talking. Then Blood rose and gave her opinion of the matter, stating that outsiders who had never killed anyone before couldn't be trusted. There had been a chorus of agreeing 'yeah'(s) at that.

I tilted my mask back so that I could hear better, as I had seen many other Masks had done. Sorrow poked me. "Look at those clowns, what are they doing?" She hissed, directing my attention back to the two stray Masks I had seen earlier. From what I could see, they were level one dull-knives. I furrowed my brow. But there was only four dull-knives, myself included.

I raised an eyebrow. The one seemed to be having trouble with the other, trying to make it seem completely natural that he was dragging the other along. I couldn't help but smile in amusement. Then it hit me. Oh no… I slid my mask back over my face. I grabbed Sorrow's wrist and dragged her with me. "What-" She started, but didn't finish, instead slipped her mask over her face and allowed me to drag her behind me as I weaved my way through the maze of Masks.

As soon as we reached the back, I lost sight of the two Masks. I looked around, my hand still firmly clamped over Sorrow's wrist. I caught sight of them sneaking through a door. I chased after them, pulling her along with me. I caught up to them just as they were about to go out the front door.

"Stop!" I called, in my distorted voice. The taller one spun around, dropping the other. They were completely limp on the ground. He got into a fighting stance. I lunged for him, grabbing his arm and swinging him. He lost his balance and hit the floor. I jumped on him and ripped the mask off. Jerry?! Sorrow had taken the mask off of the one on the floor. I glanced over. Kim? What? I had thought that they were infiltrators, turns out, they were prisoners.

Jerry stared up at me, his eyes blazing. "Traitor." He growled, jabbing relentlessly at my ribs, trying to get me off him. It only made me thrust my weight on him harder. That made him stop and wheeze. "What are you doing?" I hissed, my voice still distorted. "Trying to escape, duh!" he hissed, still struggling to breathe because I was squishing him. "You can't leave!" I cried softly, glancing up to make sure no one had followed us.

"Why not?" he demanded, despite the fact that his lungs were constricted. I clamped my gloved hand over his mouth firmly. "Because if you do, the Masks with hunt you down and won't stop until you're dead." I hissed. "I'm trying to make it so you can join us, if you do, your lives won't be in danger!" I told him. He glared at me, unable to speak because of my hand. I got off him and picked him up, firmly holding his arms behind him. "I'll never join you!" He told me, twisting so he could glare at me again. I stared at him sadly before pushing him forward. I glanced back to see Sorrow walking backwards, dragging Kim by her arms. I sighed and stared at the floor. _What have I gotten us into…_

**POV: Rudy Gillespie**

I stared at Milton and Eddie. My only two students for today. Where in the world was Jack, Jerry, Kim… I sighed. "Alright, come on guys, let's do this." I got them working on their stuff as I went into My office. After about five minutes, I heard some disruptive noises coming from outside. I got up and went out, startled that, yet again, the entire of the Black Dragons was in my dojo.

"What's going on this time?" I asked, walking over to them. "We don't know how to ask this, but... can we join your dojo?" I stared at Frank, not quite sure I'd heard him correctly. A girl pushed to the front. "The Black Dragon's been closed since sensei Ty died, they haven't gotten a new sensei and they said they're not planning to. They're tearing it down." All of the Black Dragons stared at the floor, sadness in their eyes.

I jumped at the chance to fill my very empty dojo. "Of course, you may have been our rivalries in the past, but you are always welcome in my dojo." I told them. "Thanks Rudy." Frank gave me one of his idiotic grins, but I just smiled back kindly. "I'll have to order some more gi's, but I have a few in the back. Who wants one now and who can wait?" I asked.

At first, they were all silent, then a few stepped forward. I got Eddie to go get the spare gi's from my office, then got them to go to the locker rooms and change.

I smiled as I stared at the bunch of kids before me. Never before had I dreamed that I would ever have this many kids in my dojo. "Alright, let's get to work."

**POV: Jerry Martinez**

**(right after getting caught)**

I glared ahead of me, mad enough to kill someone. No, then I'd be just like them! No, I wasn't mad enough to kill someone, just anyone. I was mad enough to kill Jack. I glanced back at Kim, who was being dragged carelessly, moaning as she started to wake. That made me boil. No one dragged my friends!

I stomped down hard on Jack's foot, taking his hands that were clamped on my arms and flipping him. He swung his leg, tripping me. I fell flat on my face. "Ow…" I moaned, then had to jump to attention as Jack was springing on top of me. I rolled out of the way, then sent a kick into his ribs. He caught it, just barely, and pushed me back.

I jumped up and he did the same. I kicked at him and he caught my foot, then pulled back, unbalancing me and making me fall backwards. I moaned, clutching at my head. I glanced over to make sure Kim was okay. She was only half-awake, but was still struggling bravely. I had to help her.

I jumped up, charging at the girl who held her fast. I was grabbed from behind, and once again, the floor met my face. I sent my foot back and caught Jack under the chin, knocking him backwards –and hopefully unconscious- and sending his mask flying. I jumped back up and took on the girl. I swung a punch at her face but she slid down into a split, my hand swinging uselessly in thin air. She spun her heel, and I only just managed to keep my balance.

Kim was able to elbow the girl's ribs, because her focus had been on me. The Mask cried out, letting go of her. Kim scrambled away before the Mask could get her arms around her. I grabbed her, throwing her into the wall. She lay still for a moment, before jumping up and throwing a punch at my face. I sidestepped, grabbed her wrist and pushed her against the wall, throwing my whole weight against her.

She was more nimble than me, and possibly stronger even, but I still out-weighed her. I let our bodies slide to the floor and I straddled her, continuing to relentlessly push my weight against her, having my forearm against her neck, cutting off her air supply. She writhed around, trying to get me off her. After a few moments, she went limp. I let up the pressure some, then, making sure she was truly out, I got off her.

I looked around for Kim. She was laying on her side, staring at me, her eyes wide. "Jerry! You just took out _two Masks!" _She cried. "Kim, there's something you should know about one of them." I told her quietly. "Hurry up, though, we need to get out of here." She told me, glancing around. I went over and helped her up, letting her lean on me as I walked her over to Jack.

She gasped when she saw his face. "You were right…?" She stared at him, making me let go of her so she could drop to his side. She ran a hand down his face and I saw a tear slide down her face. "Come on, Kim, we need to go." I told her. She nodded slowly, but made no attempt to stand. I leaned down, wrapping my arms around her and lifting her up. She choked down a sob and went limp, letting me pick her up.

"I can't believe he lied to us.. I-I can't believe…" She shook her head, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Come on yo, we need to go." I told her. She turned, sobbing into my shoulder. I frowned, hugging her. "Shh, it's okay Kim. We need to go." I looked around nervously. I lifted her and she wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist in the same way we'd done earlier. I carried her easily out the door and ran across the yard. I didn't stop jogging until we were at a place I recognized.

Kim continued crying into my shoulder and hugging me. I didn't mind, I kind of liked it…. I shook my head. _Not the time, Jerry._ I sighed, shifting Kim in my grasp and holding her closer, comforting her. The dojo was in my sight now. I headed for it. I glanced behind me. _You're going to pay for betraying us, Jack._


	9. Belonging

**Chapter 9: Belonging**

**POV: Rudy Gillespie**

"I don't know, tastes a little like… goat hairs." I laughed as I watched my son smack his lips and make a face that suggested disgust. "That's… probably what it is." I told him, shaking my head. We were at Falafel Phil's, trying to ignore the fact that the food tasted worse than usual. I looked up at Sam, and happened to glance over his head into the courtyard. What I saw was the strangest thing I do believe I'd ever seen.

"Sam, is that Kim and Jerry?" I asked, pointing. Sam turned and looked. "I… think it is." He replied. "Come on, let's see what they're up to." I told him, leaving a tip on the table. We walked out, staring as Jerry was carrying Kim into the dojo. But that wasn't the weirdest part, no, the weirdest part was the way he was carrying her.

He had his arms wrapped around her waist and she had her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, much like the way lovers would hold each other. I made a face. Since when did Kim and Jerry like each other? Jerry was struggling to open the dojo door and hold Kim at the same time. I pushed it open and he stumbled in, just barely keeping from dropping her.

"Hey… guys. What's up?" I asked, walking in behind them. Sam snickered. I glanced at him and he quieted down. "Rudy! There you are, dude, we need to call the cops!" Jerry cried, laying Kim down on the mats. "Is she okay?" I asked. "Uh? Oh, yeah, she just passed out on the way here. Yo, cops? Now!" He cried, snapping his fingers.

"Why? What's up?" I asked, heading for my office, him right on my heels. "Sam, keep an eye on Kim, will you?" I threw over my shoulder. "Sure, Ru- I mean dad." Sam was still getting used to calling me that. I grabbed the phone and dialed 911, then thrust the receiver into Jerry's hand.

"You talk to them, I don't know what this is all about." I told him. He nodded and gabbed it, putting it up to his ear. "Yeah, this is an emergency, I know where The Mask Force's lair is!" He told them. My face blanked. How did Jerry know that? I wanted to hammer him with questions, but I remained silent until he was off the phone.

"Well?" I asked. He put the phone down. "They're sending some officers to the location now." He told me. "Whoa- where are you going?" I cried as he started, ready to run out. He came up short, bouncing slightly. "I told them I'd meet them there, come on!" He told me, taking off out the door again.

"Sam, watch Kim!" I cried, racing after him. "Where you going?" Was all I caught before I was out the door. I'd call and check on him later.

**POV: Sam Gillespie**

I sighed, plopping down on the mats beside Kim and staring at her as she slept. Stupid Rudy. I mean dad. I rolled my eyes, tracing a finger on the mats. I was bored. I know, it had only been like, three seconds… hey! I had an idea. I smiled and jumped up, following Jerry and Rudy.

I stopped and glanced back at Kim. She'd be fine. I raced back out again, not wanting to lose sight of Jerry and Rudy. I mean dad.

**POV: Jack Brewer 'Stain'**

**(same end time)**

I moaned, sitting up. My chin hurt, and my head, and… well, everything. I rubbed the back of my head, looking around. I was in the Mask Mansion, that I could tell. I saw Sorrow, a few feet away from me, sprawled on the floor. I crawled over to her, taking off her mask and making sure she was okay.

I looked around. What had happened? I vaguely remembered fighting some infiltrators… no, not infiltrators, it was Jerry! Oh no... I looked around wildly. Gone, that's just great. I shook Sorrow and she moaned. I grabbed my mask and shoved it onto my head. We'd lost the prisoners. And they knew where we were…

I ran over to Sorrow dragged her to her feet. I put my hands on her shoulders and she stared at me, dazed. "Sorrow! Listen, we need to warn Red!" I glanced over her shoulder to see cop cars pulling into the drive-way, their lights flashing. I grabbed her mask from the floor and started pulling her back into the main room, where a meeting was taking place. I shoved my way to the front.

Not bothering with the salute, I jumped up in front of everyone to stand beside Red. "Everybody out! The cops are here!" I cried. The main room was filled with pushing and shoving. Everyone had been trained for this. They all had their stations; they all knew what to do.

I ran up the stairway. My station was my room. I went up and hid all my belongings –which were few- and grabbed the vase of dirt everyone had in their room for emergencies. I scattered it over the room, making it look just like it had before I'd cleaned it up, then I ran and hid, waiting for the other dull-knives to catch up.

Fear was already there, and I could see Pain was coming, where was Sorrow? I glanced out of the hiding spot –it was between the walls, accessible by way of the dumbwaiters. I looked nervously out the peek hole again. Sorrow had still been dazed when I left her.

"There she is." Pain hissed, pointing. I looked back out, She was stumbling down the hall, towards the dumbwaiters. I could hear shouting and pounding on the old door. I jumped out, grabbing her and dragging her in, shutting the door just in time as I heard the door crash open.

I hugged her to me, my arms wrapped around her shoulders and chest and my legs around hers as we sat upright, cramped in the small dumbwaiter, as I saw the shadows of many, many police go passed the crack in the dumbwaiter door. We scarcely dared to breathe as we kept achingly still. Her breathing had become ragged, as if she had asthma. Through the helmet, it was making a sound louder than necessary. I could feel her chest heaving beneath my hands. I swallowed hard, fishing through my pockets as quietly, and quickly as possible.

I pulled out my inhaler and ripped off her helmet, then stuffed the inhaler into her mouth. She calmed down as she breathed in the medicine. I barely held myself from sighing with relief. We weren't out of the deep end yet. To avoid detection, we needed to get out of the dumbwaiter and into the walls so we could shut the divider.

I carefully began scooting along the floor, pulling her with me as my knees were up and on either side of her. We both let out breaths as we made it and were able to shut the divider, so if the police searched the dumbwaiters, -which, they would- they wouldn't find anything but dust and cobwebs.

I smiled at the other dull-knives, who had their masks pushed back onto their heads to allow for easier breathing, as it was impressively hot and stuffy in between the walls. Sorrow grabbed her mask, ready to pull it back down. "It will keep you from breathing in the dust." She breathed, barely audibly before pulling it down over her face. We all pulled ours down as well, though we would have preferred leaving them up. At least I know I would have. It was starting to get awkward and uncomfortable, as I was still wrapped around Sorrow, but she didn't flinch, didn't move a muscle and I fought hard not to, because even the brush of fabric against fabric could be enough to get us caught.

We must have sat, rigid in that wall for fourteen hours straight before we finally stopped hearing voices and boots on the rotting floor. During that time, the door to the dumbwaiter had been ripped out and inspected, but we were in the wall, they didn't find us. The floorboards had been ripped up, and the attic searched. They would never find anyone. We were like ninja's, invisible when we didn't want to be seen.

"What do we do?" Pain breathed, his voice barely audible. He had emphasized the words with his lips so we could read them. He pushed his helmet back down. We all looked to Sorrow, her being the highest of rank among us. She looked around, then slid out of my grasp, prying my hands from her chest, scooting over to the crack and peeking out. After a few minutes, she pulled back. She tipped her helmet back so we could see her lips.

"They have a guard." She breathed. "Moves up and down the hall, rotates with other guard every minute." She told us, her voice no louder than the faintest breath. We all nodded. She looked down at the dust on the floor and began drawing up an escape plan.

I stared at it, then noticed a fatal flaw in it. I was about to correct her, when I realized, that if we got caught, that would be three less Masks to terrorize the city. _It would actually be four less. _I felt a pang of guilt as I realized I'd been helping them.

And if I get us caught, I can at least tell the police of the other's whereabouts… I struggled with these things as Sorrow continued going over the flawed plan. I cracked. "Sorrow, wait." I grabbed her wrist as she was turning to crawl out. "There's a flaw in your plan." I whispered, showing her. She pushed back her helmet and I saw realization light up her eyes. She smiled and looked up at me.

"I can't believe I missed that, thanks." She pecked me on the cheek with her lips. I blushed and she smiled, pulling her helmet down. I did the same and so did the other two, who were trying not to smile over Sorrow's shy kiss. I felt heat rise under my helmet. I tried not to pant, it was hot enough as it was.

I pulled the helmet back for a brief second as soon as we were out, just so I could gasp in some air, and the others did the same. Pain took out the guard, Fear kept watch while Sorrow and I split up and searched the rest of the house. We found at least ninety-some other guards on the inside. And outside, ha, outside? The police went all-in on the outside. They had the house surrounded, guards shoulder-to-shoulder, well-armed, ready to go. That was going to be the hard part.

We found the rest of The Mask Force members in the other walls and we all met in the main hall, adding details to a plan that had already been formulated by Red. This was not going to be any easy task. I looked around at them. This was my family now. I couldn't turn back. I felt something well inside me. Was it, pride? I was proud to be a part of such a vast, well-put together strangely non-corruptive, united system? I shook my head slowly, looking around. They knew how to get things done! They didn't let corruption, jealousy, or lust get in their way. I folded my arms and leaned against a wall.

If I turned myself in, I would be facing some serious charges, for involuntary manslaughter, conspiring with dangerous criminals, assistant robbery, possession and use of dangerous weapons such as a pistol and a samurai, resisting arrest, attempted murder…. Every moment I spent with these people, more and more got added to my plate. If I stayed with them, and I eventually got caught, I would definitely get branded with the death penalty. If I turned myself in now, I may get off with life in prison…

I shook my head, I couldn't spend the rest of my life in a cell! I'd go crazy! I couldn't! I looked around again. We were united, one. We worked together, and would never leave a man behind, no matter for what reason it was, we still had each other's backs, and that was more than I'd been feeling from the guys lately. One thing crossed my mind as we were all given roles in our plan of escape.

_Is this where I belong? _

**(A/N: Right now, Jack is having trouble deciding if he should stay with the Masks, or let himself be caught. Oh, and Sam isn't Rudy's actual son, but I love how in the show, Rudy has sort of taken him as his son, so I just added that. I hope you enjoyed, please REVIEW! Special thanks to Amber Johnston for co-authoring my stories!**


	10. Choosing Sides

**Chapter ten: Choosing Sides**

**POV: Rudy Gillespie**

I stood back and watched the police set camp outside the building. They had spent hours searching, but hadn't found a single clue to suggest that anyone had lived in the building for years, let alone an entire squadron of Masks. "Jerry, are you sure this is the right house?" I asked. "Dude, Rudy, the place is _huge_! It could take them forever to find ninja's in that thing!" He cried, gesturing the gigantic mansion before us. I sighed, crossing my arms and leaning back against the side of the cop car. The back door was open in case we needed to take cover fast.

"I don't know, it just seems like they should have found something by now. Hey, officer Biggs? How many police are stationed in there?" I asked. "We have one hundred fully-equipped battle ready officers in there, those Masks are no match for our finest officers." I nodded slowly. "Dude, you have a hundred guys in there? You need to send more!" Jerry cried. "There's like, three-hundred of those Masks in there!" He was pulling frantically at his hair.

"We can't spare any more men! This is our entire Seaford squadren! Plus, they haven't found anything yet." He glared at Jerry. "You better not be messing with us, boy." He pointed and accusing finger before turning and going back to some of his sergeants. I sighed, shaking my head. "Maybe you hit your head, Jerry. I don't think there's a Mask Hive in Seaford." I told him. "Oh yeah? Where do you think all those Mask's are from!" I looked where he was pointing. A whole fleet of Masks started marching out of the building. I got down, hiding behind the door but peeking up through the window. Jerry got down beside me.

"Why aren't the police firing?" I asked, straining to see. All the police had drawn their weapons, but none had opened fire. "Dude, the Masks have prisoners!" Jerry cried. "What?" I made him move so I could see. My face paled. I jumped up. "Sam?!"

**POV: Sam Gillespie**

**(ten minutes before)**

I followed Rudy and Jerry to this huge mansion, it was really cool. I looked around in bewilderment. There was like, tons of police standing outside. I got down and hid in some bushes. I had to see what was inside! I crawled to them, finding that they went all the way to the edge of the mansion. I also found that there was a hole in the side of the house big enough for me to squeeze through. I crawled several feet before I came to another hole that went up.

I poked my head through. I let out a tiny squeak when I saw legs standing above me. I stared around. There were literally hundreds of ninjas in the room. "Whoa…" I breathed. They were having some sort of meeting. All of their voices sounded distorted and strange.

I let out a shriek of terror when I was suddenly grabbed and yanked out of the hole. "Put me down!" I cried, struggling. "Red, look what I found!" The voice was downright scary. The ninja guy had a hold of me, one hand clamped firmly on the back of my neck, the other on my wrist as he half-dragged, half-carried me forward. I glanced back to see another Mask had grabbed a girl. It was, Kim? What was she doing here?

I looked around in fear as I saw each and every masked face was staring at me. "Well, well, what do we have here." The lead ninja person kneeled down to look me in the eyes. I stared at him, feeling my heart racing. "Don't be scared, son. We won't hurt you. In fact, you're just what we needed." I shuddered at the sound of his distorted voice. The other ninja brought Kim forward too.

"Good work, Stain." I glanced up at the guy who had me. He dipped his head to the guy called Red, then looked down to stare at me. I swallowed, staring back up at him. "This little man, and his lovely companion, are our tickets out of here!" Red had grabbed me from Stain and pulled me over in front of him. I stumbled over, my arms drawn to my chest, trying to protect myself.

I cringed and whimpered at how tightly his hands gripped my small shoulders. "Come on." Red had started walking, and was pushing me in front of him. Kim was thrust into Stain's grasp. I was shaking uncontrollably. What were they going to do to me and Kim? One of the ninja's opened the door and Red stepped out, making sure I was in front of him.

I let out another squeak when all the police in the front took aim at us. They all stared in shock when they saw me. My eyes roamed the crowd as the ninja people continued to pour out of the building behind us. I caught sight of Rudy, standing and staring right at me, his eyes wide. He ran to the nearest officer and started talking to him, gesturing wildly at me and Kim. I swallowed hard.

I felt something cold and hard press against my back. I swallowed again, trying desperately not to break into tears. Red started talking. "Now, I would love to kill them right now, and you know, I would. But I'm willing to let them live." He spoke loud and clear, even through the voice synthesized mask. He drew something shiny and cold forward and pressed it against my neck. I glanced down. It was a knife! I was shaking again.

I stared tearfully at Rudy, who looked ready to run up and take on the whole of the ninja army. The head police man took out a mega-phone. "Masks, surrender them, and yourselves." He told them. Red laughed, sending chills down my spine. "We all know that's not going to happen. "You tell your boys to put down their little toy guns, and move out of the way. Step out of line, and consider them dead."

I swallowed hard, feeling the knife press harder against my neck. I panted, grasping at the guys hand as he continued to press me firmly against himself. Rudy was talking to the officer again, they seemed to be arguing. The officer put up a hand, but he continued desperately talking. The officer ignored him and turned back to us.

"Surrender them, or we will be forced to fire!" He told them. In one, swift movement, the knife had sliced down and cut a deep gash in my arm. I let out a long, loud cry, sending Rudy into a fit of shrieks. The knife was replaced to my neck. I whimpered, feeling blood pour out of my arm. "No! Don't hurt him!" Kim cried, struggling against Stain.

All the Masks, as the officer had called them, took out either a sword thingie or a gun. They started shooting, taking down the police one by one. Some of the police managed to fire, and several Masks fell to the ground, but Red had dragged me back and we were in the middle, protected by the swarm.

We were surrounded by shrieks of terror and pain, and not to mention blood. I closed my eyes tightly, stumbling as Red continued to drag me. We were all moving at a fast pace, able to escape at the expense of all the police and ninja's that were getting shot.

I swallowed hard, feeling nauseous at the loss of blood. I glanced over and caught a glimpse of Kim, near the rear, still being held by Stain, before darkness enclosed my vision.

**POV: Kim Crawford**

**(right after Sam left her)**

I woke up, feeling slightly lightheaded. I just saw Sam leaving the building. I hopped up, chasing after him, ignoring the slight pain in my leg and the dizziness. I followed him a long way, he was running, seeming to be chasing someone.

I finally caught up to him. I stared for a long moment at all the police surrounding the mansion. It was the same building that the Masks were in! I smiled, but then saw that Sam was crawling into a bush. I had to stop him! I limped over to the bush and crawled in after him. "Sam!" I hissed, but he didn't hear me. He was crawling into a hole in the side of the mansion.

It took me a little longer to squeeze through it that it had for him. By the time I was finally through, I could no longer see him. I heard noise overhead. I saw a hole. Maybe he'd crawled through that? "Sam-" I poked my head through and was immediately snatched up. Sam was being held by none other than Jack, the Mask known as Stain. Sam was dragged forward, and so was I.

"Well, well, what do we have here." The lead Mask kneeled down to look Sam in the eyes. "Don't be scared, son. We won't hurt you. In fact, you're just what we needed." I shuddered at the sound of his distorted voice. The other Mask brought me forward too.

"Good work, Stain. This little man, and his lovely companion, are our tickets out of here!" Red had grabbed Sam from Jack and pulled him over in front of him. The poor kid stumbled over, arms drawn to his chest, trying to protect himself. Jack grabbed me roughly, pulling me forward too. I struggled against his grasp, but his hands were firmly clamped around my body.

"Come on." Red had started walking, and was pushing Sam in front of him. What were they going to do to us? One of the Masks opened the door and Red stepped out, making sure Sam was in front of him.

All the police in the front took aim at us. They all stared in shock when they saw me. My eyes roamed the crowd as the Masks continued to pour out of the building behind us. I caught sight of Rudy, standing and staring right at Sam, his eyes wide. He ran to the nearest officer and started talking to him, gesturing wildly at me and Sam. I swallowed hard.

Red started talking. "Now, I would love to kill them right now, and you know, I would. But I'm willing to let them live." He spoke loud and clear, even through the voice synthesized mask. He drew something shiny forward and pressed it against Sam's neck, and Jack did the same to me. I glanced down. It was a knife! I swallowed hard, feeling the cold metal against my skin.

I stared at Rudy, who looked ready to run up and take on the whole of the Mask army. The head police man took out a mega-phone. "Masks, surrender them, and yourselves." He told them. Red laughed, sending chills down my spine. "We all know that's not going to happen. "You tell your boys to put down their little toy guns, and move out of the way. Step out of line, and consider them dead."

I swallowed hard, feeling the knife press harder against my neck. I panted, grasping at Jack's hand as he continued to press me firmly against himself. He wouldn't really kill me, would he? After all we'd been through together…

Rudy was talking to the officer again, they seemed to be arguing. The officer put up a hand, but Rudy continued desperately talking. The officer ignored him and turned back to us.

"Surrender them, or we will be forced to fire!" He told them. In one, swift movement, the knife had sliced down and cut a deep gash in Sam's arm. He let out a long, loud cry, sending Rudy into a fit of shrieks. The knife was replaced to his neck. I saw blood pour out of his arm. "No! Don't hurt him!" I cried, struggling against Jack. Jack held me tighter to him, pressing the knife more firmly against my neck. I swallowed and stopped moving.

All the Masks took out either a samurai or a gun. They started shooting, taking down the police one by one. Some of the police managed to fire, and several Masks fell to the ground, I had lost sight of Red and Sam. Jack put the knife away and took out a gun. He started firing. I let out a cry of alarm when he shot down several police. I didn't even know him anymore!

We were surrounded by shrieks of terror and pain, and not to mention blood. I closed my eyes tightly, stumbling as Jack continued to drag me. We were all moving at a fast pace, able to get away at the expense of all the police and Masks that were getting shot. I noticed that not a single Mask was left behind, shot dead or not. What confused me is why they were wasting hands by carrying the fallen.

Jack picked me up, gun still in hand, still firing back at the police, while running. I screamed in terror when a bullet whizzed past us. Jack tightened his grip on me, continuing to run backwards with the flow of Masks.

My feet were completely off the ground. I clutched at his arm around my ribs. After a lot of screaming, running, gun firing, and bodies falling, everyone stopped. "Everybody jump!" Someone cried. Jack put away his gun and wrapped his other arm around me. He pushed through some Masks. I shrieked when I saw that were where at the top of a bridge, staring down at the Seaford Canal, at least a hundred feet below.

I shrieked again, fighting against him. "No, I don't want to jump down there!" I cried, twisting in his grasp. He just held me tighter. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my eyes wide as I stared at the sea of Masks behind us. I glanced over my shoulder to see many, many of them jumping into the water. I felt Stain tense up, and jump. I let out a piercing scream and I wrapped myself around him, legs around his waist, arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around me.

I stared down at the water rapidly becoming closer. Right before we hit it, I took a deep breath and held it. I felt our bodies hit the water hard, and the impact knocked me unconscious. I lost my grip on Jack and started slowly sinking to the bottom.

**POV: Jack Brewer 'Stain'**

**(same time)**

The impact of the water was strong enough to knock Kim out of my grasp. It also dazed me. For a moment, I just floated underwater, not moving. I finally woke up and was in desperate need of air. I swam to the top, trying to gasp in air, but my mask was in the way. I ripped it of, coughing and gasping. I looked around wildly. Where was Kim? I shoved the mask back on and dove underwater. The mask provided a small pocket of air for about a minute, before I had to hold my breath again.

I saw Kim, sinking to the bottom. I dove after her, grabbing her waist and holding onto her for her dear life. I swam madly for the top, swallowing at least a gallon of water when I tried to gasp in while my mask was still full of water. I choked, ripping it back off and coughing. I looked around at all the Masks swimming around me. "Stain, you okay?" I glanced over my shoulder, still clinging to Kim. "Yeah, Hemorrhage, I'm fine." I choked, water streaming out of my mouth.

"Has anyone seen Red? Or Sorrow?" I asked. "Red's over there." Hemorrhage pointed. "And, I think that's Sorrow over there…?" He shrugged, treading water. "Whoa! Heads up!" Someone cried, pointing. I looked up. The police were shooting at us. I gasped when a bullet hit the water inches from where I was. "Swim!" Red ordered. I groaned, getting a better hold on Kim and swimming.

"Let me help." Hemorrhage offered, taking a side of Kim. I gratefully let him take half of Kim. He cried out, sinking when a bullet hit him. "Hemorrhage!" I shrieked, trying to tread water while I held Kim. "I got him, go!" I looked up. I smiled when I saw Sorrow. "GO!" She told me, grabbing Hemorrhage and swimming. She appeared to be a strong swimmer. That was good.

I fixed my hold on Kim, turning her to face me so that I could make sure her head remained above water. I felt her wake up some. "Kim, hold onto me." I told her. She moved a little, wrapping herself around me. I was able to use both arms to swim and was able to go much faster. I suddenly felt something hit my left shoulder, hard. My head went underwater from the impact.

I saw red liquid leaking into the water all around me. At first, I struggled wildly, but it hurt so much, so I went limp, feeling at peace. I looked up and saw Kim, struggling against the water. Why didn't she just stop moving? Didn't she know it was so much more peaceful to just… float free? I felt my already numb body go even colder, and the water grew darker… and darker….

**(A/N: Hahahaha! 'nother cliffy-hanger! Lol. I hope you enjoyed! REVIEW with idea's for what should happen next! Special thanks to my co-author Amber Johnston, thanks hun. :D **


	11. To lose one's mind to madness

**Chapter eleven: To lose one's mind to madness**

**POV: Kim Crawford**

I felt Jack go limp, and we both were thrown underwater. I struggled against the drag, swimming up. I gasped in air, looking around wildly. I took in a breath and dove back under, grabbing Jack. For reasons unknown to me, I still cared about him. No matter that he was a Mask, a murderer, I still didn't want to see him end like this. I held onto him as I swam strongly toward the Seaford tunnel. If I could reach it, I would be safe from the stray gunshots fired by the police.

I struggled wildly, then let myself just float as soon as we made it in. I was panting, really tired. I glanced at Jack. Blood was pouring from his left shoulder. I swallowed hard, then started swimming again. I must have blacked out, because the next thing I remembered, I was laying on the side of a river, no longer in the city, but in a forest.

I sat up, startled, looking around. Jack was a few feet away from me, blood covering his arm, his entire bottom half of his body still in the river. He was face down, and every few seconds, a stronger current would wash over his face and mouth. I flicked a lock of wet hair from my face, crawling over to him. I gently rolled him onto his back. He wasn't breathing and was still fully unconscious. I desperately started working. I pushed hard on his chest with the flat of my palms, right on the sternum.

He coughed up some water, but still wasn't drawing air on his own. I then tilted his head back, pinching his nose. I locked our lips and blew air into his lungs. "Come on, Jack. Breathe!" I started pushing on his sternum again, before pinching his nose and blowing air in again. After a few minutes, I sat back, lightheaded as he finally began breathing on his own. I wiped my mouth, as it was wet from his lips. He was still soaked from the water.

I sighed, standing up. I got a firm grip under his arms and started dragging him out of the water. I grunted, falling back onto my rear end when I let go of him. His clothes were soaked, making him heavy. I pulled on him some more, propping him against some rocks before I crawled over to plop down in front of him, drawing my knees to my chest and staring blankly at the rushing river.

I looked back over at his shoulder. It had stopped bleeding, but I still needed to make sure it didn't start again. I looked at myself. I had nothing I could give up, except my shirt. I looked at him. I could try to take off his ninja shirt, but I wasn't sure how to unfasten it. I reluctantly stripped off my shirt and started tying it around his shoulder. It immediately soaked up the blood that was still there. I saw a wound on the back of his head, where he must have hit it solidly on something hard.

I swallowed hard, looking away. Who knew how much blood he'd lost? He could die at any moment. I tried to make fists, but I was feeling so sick, and weak from the sight of his blood, that I couldn't do it. I swallowed again, hugging my knees, trying to protect my now bare shoulders and belly. After about ten minutes, he started waking up. I looked at him. His eyes opened. He stared at me groggily. I'd propped his head and shoulders up against a rock, and I was sitting in front of him.

He blinked, staring at me. "Hey, Jack." I said quietly. He scanned our surroundings with his eyes, not moving his head, then his gaze rested on me again. I shook my head slowly. "Jack, why?" I asked hoarsely, standing up to stare down at him. I hugged my arms around myself, not at all pleased that he was seeing me in nothing but skinny jeans, shoes and a bra. He blinked, seeming to not care, then opened his mouth and began speaking, his voice raspy and slurred at first, then slowly growing stronger, with more emotion and pain.

"Kim, do you even know what they would have done to me, had I left? Do you even know? No, you don't so shut up and listen. I have no shadow of doubt that they wouldn't have hesitated in the least to kill me, had I tried to desert them at any point in time. And they wouldn't have killed me clean and on the spot. No, they would have killed me over a course of days, weeks. However long I held out. They would have thrown me down in a cellar and let me bleed to death slowly, they wouldn't have fed me, just given me water, so that I would last longer and suffer more. They would have come down every night to give me a new wound and beat me, until I finally would die, if not from the wounds, from the lack of will to live. Do you know what they do to family of deserters? They would have tracked down my mom, and you, and Rudy, and all my friends, and they wouldn't stop until you were all dead. And, believe me. They would have made sure to kill you before I died, it would only add to my torture. What do you think about that, _Kim_?"

I stared at him, his eyes were blazing, and he looked ready to sob his heart out. "I couldn't lose you. I could stand, the pain, the torture, but I couldn't lose my mom, you, they guys… I couldn't lose you." His voice was wavering more and more with every word. "Jack, I-" He cut me off. "But it's fine, I understand. You still think I should have, just, let them kill you, and just, dealt with the pain, if not only to save myself from a life in prison, but to save the lives I was forced to take to protect you. Kim, I was protecting my mother, my best friends, my father figure and, you. My everything, you are my heart, Kim. And they know that. You would have suffered the most had I deserted them! You, would have been the only person with a slightly more painful death than I would have gotten." He was shaking as tears began to line his face.

"They aren't stupid, they do their research. They know who I care about. They know what means the most to me." I stared at him, feeling as though I could cry as I watched him, so angry, so full of rage and hate. It was a side of him I'd never seen before. A side that I didn't want to see. It made my body go cold, my mind go numb. It was simply something I couldn't handle. "Stop! Just, stop." I told him, and he looked back up at me, broken, defeated. "Jack, I know you did this to save us, but think about all the people you killed, think about-" He cut me off, jumping up. I took a step back, suddenly frightened of the way he was looking at me.

"No, you listen, _Kim_. The people I killed mean nothing to me. I did this to save you!" he told me, pointing a finger at my face. I shook my head slowly. "You've changed, Jack. The Jack I knew, would never take a life, no matter what. You broke the Wasabi code!" I didn't know what else to say, he was frightening me as he continued to walk closer, his head down, his dark eyes staring right at me. He looked menacing in his black clothes, with his dark eyes, with the cloth torn on his left shoulder, dry blood covering most of his left arm. I walked backwards slowly as he stalked towards me. "Jack, please." I whispered as he backed me into a tree. I tried to run but he threw out his right arm, wrapping it around my waist and throwing me back up against the tree. He placed his hand firmly on my exposed waist, and his other hand clamped around my right wrist.

I whimpered, staring at him. "Jack, you're hurting me." I whispered, feeling a sole tear slide down my cheek. His olive-tinted brown eyes bored into me, then I saw them soften. He let go, letting his gaze drop to the ground. "You need to go." He told me, trying to sound strong, though it came out slightly wavering as he turned his back to me, fists clenched. I didn't move. He spun around to face me. "You hear me? GO! Get out!" He screamed, taking a step toward me. I whimpered, sliding down and covering my face.

"Now, Kim! You have to go!" he cried. "I can't lose you." He whimpered the last part. I sobbed quietly into my hands, unable to move. I felt his gaze bore into me, as I continued to shake and sob. I pulled my hands back slightly. "I don't know who you are anymore." I sobbed, staring at him with a tear-stained face. His face was set in a stony line. "I know who I am." His voice shook with a growing rage. "I'm a Mask. I wasn't good enough, I couldn't save you. I-I…" He was no longer speaking to me, he was speaking to himself, like a madman, trying to justify his actions with words.

"I killed him, Ty. He hurt Kim. He hurt her. He deserved to die. I killed the security guard. Ten police officers. They were all standing in my way!" I stared up at him, feeling my blood go cold. He was talking slowly, his voice growing more insistent, more aggressive as he went. "None of them cared, only the Masks, only Red, only Sorrow, Blood, Pain, Fear, Death, Hemorrhage, Cleaver, Blade, Anguish, Torture, Torment, Angst, Dagger, Terror-" He began naming Masks in a monotone voice that was making me shiver.

After he continued for more than a minute, pacing wildly in front of me, I covered my ears, squeezing my eyes shut. He was starting to sound crazy. I think the loss of blood, added to the stress, and anxiety, not to mention the head wound was really getting to him. He finally stopped, his cold, hard gaze turning back to me. "You. I told you to leave." He said darkly. I stared up at him, fear in my eyes. He bent down, grabbing me. "No!" I screamed, struggling wildly and fighting his strong grip. I started pounding relentlessly with my fist on his injured shoulder.

He let out a cry of pain, stumbling. I took off, tearing through the trees, ignoring to pain of the limbs and vines scraping against my bare skin. He chased after me. I stumbled, my leg still not strong enough to hold me up for so long. I let out a cry of pain, then started dragging myself, army style. I couldn't let him catch me. He was out of his mind, who knew what he'd do to me?

I stopped moving once I had adequately hidden myself in the brush. I breathed shallowly, trying not to pant as I saw him crash through the underbrush. He stopped, staring at the ground. I swallowed silently, wondering what he saw. He bent down and picked something up. My eyes widened and my hands flew to my bare chest when I realized what he had was my bra! How the heck had it fallen off? It looked like the straps had broken, probably caught on a brush or something as I was dragging myself.

I drew my knees to my chest and hugged them. Now I _really _didn't want him to find me. I swallowed again as his eyes traveled the ground, I must have left marks in the dirt from dragging myself. I felt myself begin to shake as his eyes rested fully on me. He started stalking closer, and bent down. I screamed as his arms snaked around me and he pulled me out…

**POV: Rudy Gillespie**

**(right after the Masks jumped into the canal)**

I jumped up onto the railing, staring down at the many Masks below. I caught sight of the red one, the one who had my Sam. I stood and dove, keeping my eyes on them. I hit the water with a thud. It took me a moment to regain my senses, as hitting the surprisingly cold water had sent shock through my body.

Once I was able to move again, I took off like a bullet toward Sam and the red one. Speaking of bullets, the police started shooting them, and I had to be extra careful. The red Mask, probably their leader, was swimming, an arm still wrapped firmly around Sam. "Whoa! Head's up!" A Mask cried when a bullet hit the water in front of him. A lot of the Masks had removed their helmets, others let them remain.

"Swim!" the leader cried, swimming stronger and harder. I swam harder towards him, grabbing hold of my son as soon as I was close enough. The Mask whipped his head to face me. I stared in shock at the face I saw. It couldn't be…? He dropped Sam, then took off, swimming stronger now that he no longer had a burden to carry. I stared after him for a moment, then fumbled with Sam in my arms. "Sam?" I struggled to hold his head above water and keep mine up too. He was incredibly pale, and the water around him was stained red. I swallowed, then looked around wildly. The closest thing to us was the Seaford tunnel. I headed for it.

"Hold on, buddy." I told him determinedly. I wasn't the strongest swimmer, but determination and fear forced my limbs to pump hard and fast, carrying us easily into the dark tunnel. I felt the strong current pick up there and begin to drag us further into the tunnel, allowing me to stop struggling with it and just float along, my arms wrapped around Sam to keep his head above the water. I put one hand behind his head and pressed his cheek against mine, staring blindly ahead. He was as cold as death, and right then, all I could feel was the tug of the current. My heart beat rapidly as I tried to make myself believe that as soon as we reached shore, that he would be alive.

I hugged him closer, feeling an ache in my chest from the cold water. "Just hold on, buddy." I whispered again.

**(A/N: Need some ideas! Please REVIEW! I need ten or more new REVIEWS before I can continue! Special thanks to Amber Johnston for helping write my stories! **


	12. Hang in there

**Chapter twelve: Hang in there **

**POV: Jerry Martinez**

I ran to the side, clutching at the railing and peering over. I had just seen Rudy jump into the water, some hundred feet down. He had more guts than me. I looked at the police, none of them were jumping in, they were just firing at the Masks. I saw them hit a few, but most of them got away.

I looked back down, trying to spot Rudy. He had been wearing his bright purple dress shirt, so I had figured I'd be able to spot him fairly easily, but I was wrong. All I saw was a bunch of flailing dots that were slightly darker than the water. I spotted the leader –he was an easy target, he had bright red on him like a bullseye- but it seemed none of the officers could nail him.

I shook my head, praying that Rudy would be able to get to Sam and Kim. I played with the idea of launching myself down into the water, but common sense overruled gallantry ten to one.

I stood there helplessly, clutching the railing and leaning over as far as I dared, staring into the depths, and wondering how many Mask's had sunk to the bottom. I desperately hoped Kim, Rudy and Sam were okay. I'd never forgive myself if something bad happened to them down there while I was standing up her sitting on my hands.

I swallowed hard, my eyes scanning the water. I saw many dark forms floating or moving at a faster pace towards the Seaford tunnel. Many had already disappeared. I shook my head, then went behind the officers lined at the railing, looking for officer Biggs. I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned to me, pointing the gun, then putting it away when he saw who it was.

"Yo, Have _any _Mask's been taken into custody?" I asked. He shook his head sadly, staring at me. "Not one." He murmured. He turned his head back to the officers and called a ceasefire. "Alright! Regroup, we need to cut them off downriver!" He called. He turned back to me as the officers began sprinting for the nearest police medium. "Come on." He told me. I followed him as he took off.

I jumped into the back of his car and he took off, radioing to his officers. I stared out the window as I was pinned to the back when we took off at breakneck speed. I swallowed repeatedly, having never ridden this fast before.

I looked out the window again, at the water under the bridge we were going over. _Hang in there guys. _

**POV: Rudy Gillespie**

"Hang on buddy, just hang on." I told Sam as I carried him out of the water. I was choking and coughing, worn out from riding the rapids. I had gone to the nearest bank as soon as we were out of the tunnel and I was able to work with the strong current.

I stumbled, nearly dropping Sam. I sat him down on the grassy bank. He was turning his head from side to side slowly, murmuring, his eyes closed, his face pale. I winced at the ugly wound. I ripped off my shirt and pressed it against the wound. He whimpered and I winced again, hating that it hurt him.

He was waking up. "It's okay buddy." I told him. His eyes flashed open and he looked scared out of his mind. "Sam, look at me buddy, you're okay." I told him. He stared at me, seeming to have trouble focusing. I swallowed repeatedly, applying pressure to his wound. His face was twisted in pain.

"R-Rudy, than..t h-hurts." He slurred. "I know, just hold on, I need to stop the blood, just bear with me, okay bud?" I told him. He wasn't listening. He had begun tossing his head around and murmuring again. I swallowed, holding my hands steady as I continued to apply pressure.

I had stopped the bleeding, but he had already lost so much blood… I felt like crying. I so desperately wished that I was in his place. After a few minutes, he stopped moving, and that scared me. It really scared me. He was so pale… so still. I felt my heart thumping rapidly as I stared at him, not daring to breathe for fear that any movement would be too much for him to withstand.

I leaned down ever so slightly, not taking the pressure off his arm at all. I put my head to him small chest, feeling the soaking wet material of his shirt wet my ear. After a moment of nothing, I felt a faint thump, then a few moments later, another one. He was alive, but he was getting weaker, and weaker… I needed to get him to a hospital.

I looked around. We were in some forest, who knows how far from any type of civilization. I stared down at my son. I suddenly felt adrenaline pump through me, and determination force the fear away. There was no way I was losing my son. _No way. _I tied the shirt around his arm tightly, then gently took his small, frail form in my arms and began carrying him, going as fast as I could, but being careful to not jostle him too much or brush him against any branches.

I glanced down at his pallid face. _Hang in there buddy._

**POV: Kim Crawford**

I screamed as his arms snaked around me, pulling me out of the bush. I fought him, and I fought him hard as he pressed me against himself. I felt my bare upper body press firmly against him and it was unpleasant, especially since I wasn't exactly on best terms with him right now.

He didn't seem to care at all about my chest as he carried me back toward where we started out. I whimpered, struggling, but it was no use. He pushed me down onto the ground, his hands pressed firmly against my shoulders, then he let them slide down to grasp my upper arms.

I tried to cover myself, but his iron grip didn't give any. His eyes stayed glued to mine anyway. "Let me go!" I begged. He continued staring at me. I saw that blood from the wound on his head had begun to creep down his forehead. I glanced back at his eyes, which still bored into my skull.

"What?" I demanded. He just kept staring. I huffed, struggling again. I stopped, shocked when I felt a hard sting on my left cheek. I shook my head slightly, dazed. _What had just happened?_ I looked up at him, startled. _Did he just slap me?_ I made a face, feeling the after-sting setting in.

"I _know _you didn't just slap me!" I cried, glaring at him. His face remained the same, hard as stone, unmoving. No emotions, just rock hard determination. Determination for what? My mind dreaded the possibilities.

He let go of me with one hand and started fishing through his pockets. He finally drew out a rope and started tying my hands together, then he made me stand and walked me to the nearest tree and began trying me to that. "Stay." He told me like I was some sort of disobedient dog.

I made a face at his turned back, then immediately started working on the ropes. It was all in vain. Even though he was crazy out of his head, he could still tie a darn good knot.

I reverted my focus to making sure my chest was well covered from his sight, though he had already shown he didn't care about it, I still disliked the idea.

I was starting to fall asleep when I felt something touch my arm. I blinked my eyes open groggily. My head was leaned against the tree and my whole upper body was slouched forward uncomfortably. I blinked, moving my head slightly to see what had woken me. It was night –most likely because it was pitch black…- and I saw nothing. The thick trees covered what little light could be seen from the moon.

I listened, hearing the sound of the river nearby. I didn't hear anything else. The rest of the forest was dead silent. Where had Jack gone? And what the heck woke me? I suddenly feared wild animals. After all, I was in an untamed part of Seaford. I swallowed hard, fighting frantically with the ropes.

I felt them suddenly slacken, and I pulled back hard, falling back when nothing resisted me. I jumped up quickly, getting into a fighting stance, my eyes scanning the dark trees. I saw nothing.

I yelped when I felt a hand touch my bare shoulder. "Kim, calm down it's just me." I heard a familiar voice say. "Rudy?" I desperately hoped I was right. "Yeah?" I sighed in relief, then suddenly remembered I was half naked. I pulled my arms up to cover my chest, grateful for the darkness.

"Rudy?" I asked. "Huh?" I swallowed hard. "Can I borrow your shirt?" I asked. "I'm not wearing one, I used it to stop the bleeding on Sam's arm…. Why?" He asked. I could just barely make out his form as he walked over to a dark shape lying in front of us. He picked it up and I realized it was Sam.

"I've been walking around for hours, I can't find anyone anywhere." He told me. "No… reason." I made a face, pulling my arms tighter around my chest. This was going to be awkward at daybreak. _Just hang in there, Kim. You'll be fine, Rudy's not a perv. _

**(A/N: The reason I didn't do a Jack's POV, is because he's not thinking clearly enough, his mind is a jumbled mess right now, so… lol.**


	13. When the lost are found

**Chapter thirteen: **

**When the lost are found**

**POV: Rudy Gillespie**

I held Sam carefully, my arms getting tired, having carried him for hours. I sighed, stopping. I felt Kim bump into me. What was strange was I felt bare skin touch mine. I mentally shrugged it off. I sighed, looking up at the sky. "The sun's going to be rising soon." I told her. "We need to stop and get some rest so we have energy to walk when it's light out." I sat down.

"Bu- why, don't we just… um, sleep all day, and travel again tonight?" Kim suggested. I glanced over at her. I could just barely make out her form in the darkness, but I saw her self-consciously draw her arms more tightly around herself. "…because, we'll be able to see better during the day…" I told her. "But," She chuckled nervously. "Is that really a good thing…?" She asked.

I blinked, settling Sam in my lap. "Yes…?" I gave her a weird look, but if she couldn't see me any better than I could see her, she didn't see it. "Sit down Kim, we need to rest." I told her. She stared at me for a moment. "Sit down." I told her again. She reluctantly dropped down beside me, pulling her knees to her chest and hugging them.

I checked Sam's pulse again. It was still beating steadily. I sighed with relief. I looked around at our surroundings, which were gradually getting easier to see. I leaned back, feeling Kim snuggle next to me. I carefully wrapped a protective arm around each of them, before leaning back and falling asleep.

**…**

I yawned, waking. I blinked slowly, getting the sleep out of my eyes. I looked around. It was light out. I checked Sam first. He was fine. I turned to check Kim. But what I saw made my eyes widen. She was lying next to me, completely topless! I looked away quickly, swallowing, my eyes still wide. I stared down at Sam, absent-mindedly smoothing his shirt.

"Kim." He bumped her arm without looking at her. "Kim!" I tried again, louder. "Mmm?" She mumbled, moving a little. To my dismay, she grabbed my arm and hugged it. I winced, feeling her bare chest against my bare arm. I yanked it back, which was effective in fully waking her.

She let out a yelp, jumping up and wrapping her arms around herself. "Lose something?" I asked humorlessly, still staring at Sam. I saw her glare out of the corner of my eye. I let out a small chuckle. "okay… now I know why, A, you wanted my shirt, and B, you wanted to only travel at night…" I shook my head. "How did you manage to lose your shirt?" _And your bra…_I didn't dare say that part out loud.

"One word." She hissed. _"Jack."_ I looked at her sharply and she let out a squeak, making sure her arms covered her bare chest. "What do you mean?" I asked, locking my gaze with her face. "Jerry didn't tell you?" Jack's a Mask!"

**POV: Kim Crawford**

"Jerry didn't tell you? Jack's a Mask!" I told him. He stared at me, to the point where I started to become self-conscious that I was indeed half-naked. Though I shouldn't worry about that, for one, Rudy's not a perv, and two, his eyes were clearly staring at my face, but still…

"What do you mean, 'Jack's a Mask'?" He cried. "Exactly that! Jack, is a Mask!" I told him. He shook his head slowly. "And he's out of his mind. He's the one who tied me to that tree. He's the one who killed Ty, he's the one who-"

"Took your shirt?" Rudy raised his eyebrows. I blushed furiously. "Maybe." I hissed, adjusting my arms a little for better coverage. He shook his head. "Whatever. We need to get out of here." He glanced down at Sam, then took him up in his arms and stood. "Come on." He told me.

I made a face and began following him, limping badly. My leg was so sore from walking all last night, I could barely think straight. We walked for endless minutes that seemed like hours, and were fully effective in tiring me more than I already was.

I tripped, falling flat on my face and feeling the full impact on my bare chest. I groaned. Rudy turned to me. "You okay?" He asked. I slid a hand under myself, feeling something sharp digging into my chest.

"Peachy Keen." I muttered. I pulled my hand back out and it was slightly bloody. "Kim, are you bleeding?" He asked worriedly. "I'm fine!" I snapped. "Now turn around so I can check." I told him. He hesitated, then shuffled around so his back was to me. I raised myself by my elbows.

I sat up shakily. There was a small, but deep cut in the middle but closer to my right breast. I swallowed hard, feeling slightly nauseous as I looked down and saw a long piece of bloody glass lying by me. "Kim?" I heard Rudy ask. "I'm fine!" I told him, ignoring the shake in my voice.

"…are you sure?" He asked. "I'm fine!" I insisted. He was silent for a moment. "Kim, don't say that just because of dignity, if there's-" I cut him off. "I'm _fine, _Rudy, let's keep going." I told him.

He hesitated again, but started walking. "Let me know if you start to feel nauseous." He told me. I already felt nauseous, but there was no way I was going to tell him. He'd just insist upon stopping and checking. And even though I trusted him, I didn't want him anywhere near my chest.

We continued on in silence. I kept my hands pressed firmly against the wound, feeling a little blood seeping through my fingers. After about ten minutes, I started feeling lightheaded. "How you doing back there, Kim?" Rudy asked. "Never… better." I panted, feeling as though I weren't getting enough oxygen.

Rudy slowed his pace a little, and, though I was grateful, I couldn't help but feel guilty that I was slowing us down. I swallowed as my vision began to blur. I felt bile rise in my throat and I quickly swallowed it, gagging. I blinked several times, trying to clear my vision, but I was so dizzy and nauseous, I could no longer walk straight.

I collapsed, and the last thing I heard before everything went dark was a distant, 'Kim!'

**POV: Jerry Martinez**

**(a day later)**

"Maybe they rode the river further than this. I see no traces of them anywhere." Officer Biggs stated. I sighed, shaking my head. "That doesn't make sense though. You'd think they'd get out of it as soon as possible. The water's like, freezing." I told him. He nodded. "Yes, but they would get away faster riding the rapids." He patted my shoulder, flicking off his flashlight and getting back into his car.

I sighed, getting in the backseat. He started going again. I stared out the window, my eyes scanning the trees as they whizzed by. It had been two and a half days since the entire Mask hive and Rudy, Sam and Kim had gone missing. "Whoa, stop!" I cried. He hit the brakes and I hit the seat in front of me. "Ow…" I muttered. "Back up!" I told him, rubbing my head. "What is it?" he cried. "Ugh." I jumped out, running.

I know what I saw. I ran as fast as I could to the spot where I saw it, well aware that officer Biggs was not far behind me. I slid to a stop when I saw Rudy carrying Kim out of the woods. I ran over, taking her from him, my eyes widening when I realized the only thing she was wearing was jeans and absolutely nothing on her chest but dried up blood.

"Hold on, I have to go back and get Sam." Rudy told me wearily. He ran back in and came out a few seconds later with a very pale Sam in his arms. "Are they okay?" I asked, looking down at Kim's pale face. Officer Biggs ran up right then. He took little Sam from Rudy after radioing in what we'd found.

Rudy was shaking and looked like he could fall over at any moment. "Jerry, watch them, I'm going to go get my car." He told me, setting Sam carefully beside me and running off. I quickly slid down, laying Kim down and holding her head in my lap. I moved her slightly so Sam could share a spot.

I looked up to see officer Biggs' police car speeding toward us, lights flashing. He stopped it and got out. I glanced back at Rudy, who had passed out beside me, his sides heaving. I looked back down at Kim and Sam as officer Biggs gently picked Sam up. I stood, putting my arm under Kim's knees and the other around her side, feeling her bare skin under my fingers.

I carefully carried her over to the car and slid her inside. I went back to help officer Biggs lift Rudy and carry him to the passenger seat. I strapped him in and then closed the door, going back to the back and sitting next to Kim, who was still out cold. I strapped Kim in and made sure she was leaning on me so she wouldn't move around too much.

I swallowed hard, trying not to stare as I, once again, noticed that nothing was covering Kim's naked torso. I swallowed again, looking away. I shifted uncomfortably. _Stupid hormones. _

**Rudy Gillespie**

**(a day earlier)**

"Kim!" I cried as I saw her fall over. I set Sam down and ran to her. She was on her face again. I rolled her over, no longer caring about her dignity or modesty, only caring about her health and well-being.

I stared at her chest, which was bleeding pretty badly. I traced the blood with my hand that was running down her stomach and soaking into her jeans. My eyes went back to the wound. I rubbed my hands on my jeans to get any dirt off them -I didn't want to infect her wound- before placing them on the wound and applying pressure. I bit my lip, trying not to think about how awkward it would be if she were to wake up at that moment.

After a few minutes, I lifted my hands, which were now covered in her blood, and moved over to Sam. I grabbed the hem of my shirt which was tied around his arm. I loosened it slightly, tearing off a long strip that would hopefully be thick enough to cover her chest. I tightened it back on his arm, and moved back to Kim. I wrapped the strip around her, tying it as tightly as I dared, trying to touch her chest as little as possible.

I sighed, leaning back on my heels, rubbing the back of my hand over my forehead, as my palms were wet with Sam's blood, and now, Kim's. I swallowed hard, my gaze resting from one pale face to the other. How was I going to carry them both? It would be dangerous to wake either of them and try to get them to walk on their own. That could make it worse.

I wrung my hands, falling back to sit down. I kept my knees up partially and spread, my arms resting on them as I kept looking back and forth between Kim and Sam. I shook my head, letting out a sharp breath. What was I going to do? An idea suddenly popped into my mind, but it was rather far-fetched and a little dangerous.

I looked at them again. They were both depending on me to get them to safety, and that was exactly what I was going to do. I slid over to Kim, brushing my bloody hands on my jeans again before tracing my hand gently over her face, then standing and bending down to carefully lift her, bridal style. I stepped around Sam, glancing back at him as I walked away. I would carry Kim a short distance, set her down and go back for Sam. I would do it until one of two things happened.

One, I found shelter, people, a road, etc. Or two; until it became physically impossible for me to keep doing so.

I swallowed hard, looking down at Kim's pale face as her head rested limply under my chin. _Don't worry, I will protect you._

**…**

No words can describe the anxiety I felt as I left Sam to carry Kim as far as I dared, and then leave her to go back and get Sam. And the relief when I would get back to see that he was exactly as I left him, and again as I reached Kim and found that she too was intact. Then it would be repeated as I left Sam again to carry Kim as far as I had the courage and stamina to, depending on how long it took.

By the time the sun was starting to go down, I was exhausted, having carried them both equal lengths, and walking double the distance. I slumped down, setting Sam down beside Kim and leaning back, my chest heaving. I closed my eyes, but promised not to fall asleep.

I stayed there for several minutes, trying to catch my breath. I finally had to make myself get back up. Even after my rest, I felt exhausted. In fact, I think I felt worse. I was shaking, and hungry, tired, every level of nauseous. I shook it off and bent down, lifting Kim in my arms.

I swallowed, thinking about Sam, lying back there by himself, unconscious, the entire time. I set Kim down again, stopping only long enough to tug the bandage back up around her chest. It ripped. I made a face and threw it aside. Her wound was scabbing now anyway. I sighed, checking to make sure it wasn't infecting. So much for her modesty.

I went back and found Sam right where I left him. I sighed heavily, bending down and picking him up. I stumbled forward, then continued on. I needed to stop soon. I couldn't keep going like this.

I decided to rest again as soon as I got back to Kim. I set Sam down and leaned against a tree, pulling them both to me and wrapping protective arms around them. Sam was my son, I would never let anything happen to him. Kim was one of my dearest friends, no harm would ever come to her while I had a say in it. I sighed, hugging them both closer.

I felt Kim shift slightly, and felt her rest her head on my chest. I smiled half-heartedly, looking down at Sam, and then at Kim. She was still out-cold, but she was smiling slightly. I sighed, shifting until I was comfortable, and felt my head go limp on top of Kim's as I fell into unconsciousness.

**POV: Jack Brewer 'Stain'**

**(same time)**

_Kill them, kill them all! _I felt the hatred boil through my body, and the unnatural adrenaline pump through my veins. I didn't stop to think about how wrong my thoughts were; all I was paying attention to was how mad I was that Kim had escaped. I stared at the tracks she and someone else had left. As well as a trail of blood that had started not long after I had found a sharp piece of glass with blood on it.

I made a face, feeling the blood pump through my veins, and thumping uncomfortably as it reached the back of my head. It would throb like that every time my heart beat and it was driving me mad. Well, madd_er_. Something in the back of my mind –not the part that was hurting- was telling me that something was wrong, but I ignored those ludicrous thoughts and dwelled on the louder ones, the ones that were tearing through my mind at a scream; the ones who were telling me to track them down and kill them.

I stopped, an evil smile spreading over my face when I saw what I saw up ahead. It was Rudy –just as I had suspected- and Kim. I started towards them, just as Rudy was starting to stir. He stood up slowly, and I increased my pace, determined to reach him before he got his wits about him.

I swung a punch at the back of his head as soon as I was in range, only to have him turn and catch my arm, twisting it and flipping me over his head. I let out a cry of rage more than pain as I jumped up and lunged at him. His eyes widened when he realized it was me, and I took advantage of his temporary stupor.

He broke out of it when I sent another punch flying toward his face. He caught it and pushed me back up against a tree. I felt a sharp bit of pain as the back of my skull met the trunk. I stopped moving, stunned. He let go of me and I crumbled, hitting the ground with a thud. I curled up, putting my hands to the back of my head and cringing.

I felt dizzy and nauseous again. I swallowed hard, opening my eyes only to see that the world was swirling and getting darker, even more blurred by the tears stinging there. My eyes rolled back as I fell unconscious.

**(A/N: for the sake of not getting a million reviews all asking 'why is Jack so nutty?' I will tell you. If you'll bother to remember, he hit his head in the chapter before, and that, added to the stress, is causing him to lose his mind. So there you go. :) I hope the part about Kim and Rudy was awkward enough, I love awkward, lol. And it was intended to be a cute, bonding moment. Okay, thanks to Amber Johnston, my co-author. Please REVIEW and let us know how we did!** **Sorry I haven't updated sooner, I thought that I had to write a whole nother chapter, turns out, I almost skipped this chapter! Sorry about that. **


	14. How love works

**Chapter fourteen : How love works**

**POV: Rudy Gillespie**

**File name: (Winter Freeman -unverified)  
Mask alias: Sorrow –unverified)  
Gender: Female  
Age: 16  
Height: 5' 4"  
Approx. weight: 101 lb. –unverified)  
Skin color: fair  
Hair color: Pale blonde  
Eye color: Ice blue  
Recognizable characteristics: Phoenix tattoo on neck under hair  
Parents: J. Freeman and Karen Lesser -unverified)  
Siblings: Jake (Freeman-unverified) – deceased  
Known crimes: First degree Murder, kidnap, use of deadly force, possession and use of deadly and/or illegal weaponry, conspiring with dangerous criminals, assistant robbery, resisting arrest, attempted murder  
Known victims: Jake (Freeman)-deceased) Reiley (unknown)-missing) Officer Sandra Reece-deceased) Ryan Ono –missing) Phillip Myer-deceased) Officer Charles Keenan –deceased) Officer Carl Lurie –deceased)Officer Lloyd Sherry –deceased) **

**File name: Jackson Brewer  
Mask alias: Stain  
Gender: Male  
Age: 14  
Height: 5' 9"  
Approx. weight: 100 lb.  
Skin color: lightly tanned  
Hair color: chocolate brown  
Eye color: Hazel; brown base with green highlights  
Recognizable characteristics: twin moles under eyes  
Parents: T. Brewer and L. Brewer  
Siblings: unknown  
Known crimes: First and second degree Murder, kidnap, use of deadly force, possession and use of deadly and/or illegal weaponry, conspiring with dangerous criminals, assistant robbery, resisting arrest, attempted murder  
Known victims: Ty Kesler –deceased) Officer Tammy Grey –deceased) Officer Sean Williams –deceased) Officer Gregory Andrews –deceased) Officer Jonathan Paige –deceased) Sergeant William Hill –deceased) Officer Paul Jepson –deceased) Officer Henry Kurtz –deceased) Officer Richard Pace –deceased) Sergeant David Rhodes –deceased) Officer Michael Seible –deceased) Security guard Edward Ashe –deceased)**

**File name: Taariq Dajuan –unverified)  
Mask alias: Red  
Age: Approx. 30  
Height: 6' 3"  
Approx. weight: unknown  
Skin color: light –exact complexion unknown  
Hair color: dark –exact color unknown  
Eye color: dark –exact color unknown  
Recognizable characteristics: Unknown  
Parents: unknown  
Siblings: unknown  
Known crimes: Second and third degree Murder, kidnap, use of deadly force, possession and use of deadly and/or illegal weaponry, conspiring with dangerous criminals, assistant robbery, resisting arrest, attempted murder, forgery, manslaughter, possession/dealing/use of deadly or illegal drugs  
Known victims: Andrew Alan (Eckner -unverified) –deceased) Shawn Volt –deceased) Shira Dolley –deceased) Karen Lloyd –deceased) T. Brewer –deceased) Morgan Loft –deceased) Logan Path –deceased) Shang Lee –deceased) Sergeant Doug Wills –deceased) Fabio Montoya –deceased) Mateo Jada –deceased) Lindsay (unknown) –deceased) Serei Dysilwen –missing) Thomas Perry –deceased) David Lockley –deceased) Angela Muri –deceased) Karen Williams –deceased) Miriam Kalzo –deceased) Phillis Kane –deceased) Officer David Hearty –deceased) Sergeant Bradley Earls –deceased) Jason Howard –deceased) Andre Stephen –deceased) Paki Abdukrahman –missing) Damali Pahkakino –missing) Edan Maconaquea –deceased) Samantha Xqueai –deceased) Officer Manuel Curin –deceased)**

I sighed, setting the police papers down. "I don't have any more details I can give you." I told officer Biggs. He nodded, taking the papers as I handed them back to him. "Now, you're _sure _that the Mask leader… Red, as they call him, is actually Taariq Dajuan?" he asked me.

I sighed, thinking back to when I had clearly seen his face, that moment in the water when I had grabbed my son from him. "Yes, it's him." I told him. He nodded. "Okay, thank you, mister Gillespie. With the information you and your friends have given us, we are sure to be able to track down the rest of the Masks." He told me.

I nodded again. "Oh, speaking of my friends… how are they doing?" I asked. "They were taken to the hospital, and, all but your son, that is, were… well enough to go through questioning after initial wounds were cared for, they're fine." He told me. I nodded, catching Jerry's eyes as he shared my glance.

"Can we go see them?" I asked. Officer Biggs nodded slowly. "Yes, you can." He told us. I thanked him and we stood. "Good day, my friends." He closed the door behind us.

I had to get a cab to drive us to the hospital, it was too far to walk, and my car was still at the dojo. It was the middle of the day by the time we got there, and I was so tired, I literally felt as if I could lay down on the hardest surface imaginable and still be able to sleep.

"Okay… Kimberly Crawford is in room 118, and… Samuel Gillespie is in room… 121." The front desk lady gave us visitor passes and we went in. "Okay, so I'll stop by quick and say hi to Kim, but I want to see Sam, so you keep her company for a while, okay?" I told Jerry. He nodded.

I stopped and went in the room that said '118' over it. I walked quietly into the dimly lit room, waiting for my eyes to adjust before I walked closer to the girl in the bed. The smile that showed she was awake was all I needed to know she was alright. "Hey." I said softly, taking her outreached hand. I rubbed my thumb over it carefully, avoiding the wire on her finger that connected her to the heart-monitor.

"How you feeling?" I asked. She had a large bandage wrapped around the entire top half of her torso. She smiled again. She shifted slightly into a comfortable position, where she was leaning back on her pillows. "Never better, but I'm impatient to get out of this darn hospital." She told us, looking around. I smiled. She was fine.

"Okay, I just wanted to see how you're doing… "I began. "Go ahead, I know you want to check on Sam." She told me, smiling. I smiled my thanks and left.

"Room… 121…" I murmured, turning into the room. I stopped and stared at the small form that was my son. He was laying on his side, an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose, bandages on his right arm, and all kinds of tubes hooked to him. I swallowed, standing at the door, staring at him painfully. It hurt to see him like this. He was so young and defenseless.

Why hadn't I saved him sooner? I could have saved him from all this pain. If only I'd been a better father, maybe he would have listened to me and stayed put at the dojo when I'd told him to. If I'd been a better father, maybe he would have stayed and watched Kim, and she wouldn't have followed him, and wouldn't have gotten hurt either. Was all this my fault?

I swallowed hard, walking over and sitting in the guest chair and scooting it closer so I could watch him breathe. His chest rose…. And fell. Rose… and fell. So calm, so serene. Just up and down. It was a wonderful sight, seeing him breathing. When I had carried him out of the water, his chest had barely been moving. It's the worst feeling in the world, watching the one you love more than anyone else slowly fading. And now, painful as it was to see him there, it was a joyous moment that he was alive and able to be there at all.

"I love you buddy." I whispered, pushing the hair back from his face gently. His eyes opened and he started at me. "I love you too." He breathed hoarsely. I smiled, feeling tears coming. "But… I didn't save you in time." I sobbed quietly. A small smile touched his face. "I'm alive aren't I? That's good enough timing for me." He coughed, then moved his hand weakly and let it rest on mine, which still lay on his cheek.

"Besides, that's just how love works."

**POV: Jerry Martinez**

I stared at Kim. She was the only person I could stare at now that Rudy had gone.

Yeah, her hair was messy and tangled, yeah she had cuts and bruises all over her face; but she was still more beautiful then than she ever had been before. For the simple fact that she was alive and able to be so beautiful, was a beautiful thing in itself.

I smiled and walked over to sit by her bed and take her hand. She smiled back, but I could see the pain she hid behind her eyes. I knew she was hoping the smile would be enough to distract me from it, but I could see it was there. My smile faded. "Kim, what's wrong?" I asked carefully.

Her smile vanished and she looked down, chewing on her lip. "It's just-" She sighed. "I… saw him. Jack. He was… out of his mind." She was staring past me now, and her eyes glazed over as she dug into her memories. "He has never hit me before. But he did. He's never… hurt me before, never, _scared me…"_ She whispered the last part as though the memory haunted her.

"His eyes…" She breathed. "They were so dark, and empty. There was no spark, no joyful, teasing glint… just black, and soulless. He was angry, but… conflicted." She cocked her head, then suddenly looked up at me, as though just realizing I was there. "Jerry, I don't think he knows what he's doing! He's, he's out of his mind! We have to find him, and, and help him!" She sat up.

"Whoa, hold on Kim." I pushed her back down. "You're in no state to be moving. The police have been searching for hours, yo. If they haven't found him yet, then he's gone. We just have to accept that." As hard as it was for me to accept that my best friend had indeed turned into a mindless homicidal maniac –and can I just say, not many people get to say that- I had finally made myself believe that he was truly gone. No one could fall as far as he had fallen and be able to get back up again. He was too deep in this mess now. Stuck in his own lies, and held down to be drowned by the blood of the people he'd slaughtered.

I closed my eyes, shaking my head slowly. I drew in a breath and let it out before looking back up at Kim. The sadness in her eyes broke my heart. And then, truly then, did I realize how much she had loved him.

The choked, tearful words she spoke next remained branded in my memory for years and years to come. "I will always love him, no matter what he does, no matter how far he falls. That's just how love works."

**(A/N: Hope you liked! Special thanks to the lovely Amber Johnston! Please REVIEW to let us know how we did! :D**


End file.
